Ein neuer Anfang
by NagisaTamaoFanNumberOne
Summary: Nachdem Kate nach der Zündung der Bombe wieder in die Gegenwart zurück gekehrt ist, macht sie sich auf der Suche nach Claire.
1. Zurück in die Zukunft

Disclaimer: Die ganzen Charakter von Lost gehören nicht mir.

Spoiler: Die Geschichte spielt nach der 5. Staffel.

Inhalt: Nachdem Kate nach der Zündung der Bombe wieder in die Gegenwart zurück gekehrt ist, macht sie sich auf der Suche nach Claire.

Notizen: Das ist ein alternatives Universum. Kate ist nie Sawyer ins Dorf der Anderen gefolgt.

1. Kapitel: Zurück in die Zukunft

Wie viele Tage war es schon her, überlegte Kate, seit sie auf der Insel zurück gekehrt war?

Sie wusste es nicht, aber es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor.

Und was hatte sie in dieser Zeit alles erreicht?

Nichts!

Sie hatte sich vorgenommen, gleich nach der Rückkehr auf der Insel, nach Claire zu suchen. Aber erst war sie mit den anderen in das Jahr 1977 gelandet, dann nach der Zündung der Wasserstoffbombe waren sie zusammen in den Tempel gegangen und waren von den Anderen gefangen genommen worden.

Seit dieser Zeit wartete sie auf den Tag, dass man sie endlich raus ließ, damit sie sich auf der Suche nach der Blondine machen konnte. Der schien allerdings weit in die Ferne zu liegen.

Warum kann ich kein Auserwählter wie Jack sein?

Er hatte den Tempel mit Hurley verlassen können, wie sie beobachtet hatte.

Oder warum konnte sie nicht so unerschrocken wie Sawyer sein?

Er war einfach verschwunden und hatte sich nicht darum gekümmert, wie die Anderen darauf reagieren würden.

Sie hatte zwar daran gedacht, ihm zu folgen.

Aber sie hatte auch an die Konsequenzen gedacht.

Sie konnte es einfach nicht riskieren, dass ihr etwas zustieß.

Sie hatte vollste Absicht, wieder die Insel zu verlassen und wenn sie starb, würde Claire nie die Chance erhalten, Aaron wieder zu sehen.

Aber sie musste weg.

Allerdings wie sollte sie das machen, ohne dass die Anderen nichts davon erfuhren?

Sie begann zu grübeln, bis sie den Aufruhr draußen auf den Hof zu hören begann.

´Was ist da los?´ fragte sich Kate und erhob sich.

Schnell verließ sie das Zimmer und ging durch den Gang auf den Hof.

"Miles!" schrie sie, als sie den jungen Asiaten in der Nähe sah. "Was ist geschehen?"

"Es ist diese blonde australische Braut." erzählte er und ignorierte das erboste Stirnrunzeln auf Kates Gesicht.

"Claire?" fragte Kate.

Bestätigend nickte Miles.

"Sie ist vor Kurzen gekommen. Hat die Anderen ziemlich verwirrt. "

"Wo ist sie?" wollte Kate wissen.

"Im Tempel." erwiderte Miles.

Die Brünette zögerte nicht und ging so schnell zurück, wie sie nur konnte.

Sie hatte alles nur getan, weil ER sagte, dass sie nur so ihren Sohn wieder sehen würde. Und Claire hatte ihm geglaubt.

Und warum sollte sie das auch nicht? Schließlich musste sie nur daran denken, was die Anderen ihr angetan hatten. Und es war auch nicht das erste Mal, dass sie ein Kind entführt hatten.

Sie hatte Dogan, den Führer des Tempels, berichtet, dass ER mit ihm sprechen wollte. Aber statt dass die Anderen sie danach wieder gehen ließen, nahm man sie gefangen und steckte sie einfach in dieses Loch.

Vor Jahren noch hätte Claire Ängste ausgestanden. Ängste darüber, was man mit ihr tun würde.

Aber sie hatte keine Angst mehr. Denn an alles, an das sie jetzt noch denken konnte, war ihr Sohn Aaron und wie sie ihm zurück bekommen würde.

Plötzlich fiel ihr das Lied ein, dass sie ihm immer vor gesungen hatte und begann es zu summen.

Traurigkeit erfüllte Claire, aber sie konnte einfach nicht aufhören, es zu singen, bis sie die Stimmen hörte.

Kate und der Assistent von Dogan traten ein.

Claire stoppte nicht. Selbst dann nicht, als der Mann ging und sie mit der Brünette allein ließ.

"Claire?" unterbrach Kate sie und sofort hörte sie auf und blickte die andere Frau neugierig an. "Claire, ich bin es."

"Kate?" erwiderte Claire und erkannte erst jetzt, wer die Person vor sich war.

"Bist du okay?" fragte Kate.

"Ich kann es nicht glauben. Du bist hier. Haben sie dich auch gefangen genommen?"

Das sähe ihnen ähnlich, dachte Claire.

"Nein, nein." widersprach Kate. "Warum haben sie dich nach hier unten gebracht?"

"Sie haben meinen Sohn, Kate." sagte Claire und konnte nicht verhindern, wie Bitterkeit ihre Stimme füllte. "Sie haben Aaron. Sie haben ihm mir genommen."

Claire erwartete, das Kate ihr Mitgefühl spendete. So wie sie es ihr damals gespendet hatte, als sie Streit mit Charlie gehabt hatte.

Nein, sagte sich Claire, denke nicht an ihm. Er ist nicht mehr. Es gibt nur noch dich und Aaron. Falls ich ihm jemals wieder finden werde.

"Nein, nein, Claire." entgegnete Kate. "Sie haben Aaron nicht. Ich habe ihm genommen."

Claire glaubte, sich verhört zu haben.

Das konnte nicht sein.

Musste sie wirklich jeder verlassen und verraten?

"Was?"

"Ich nahm ihm von der Insel. Du warst verschwunden und wir konnten dich nicht finden. Ich habe ihm aufgezogen."

Gefühle des Zorn überkamen Claire und nur schwer konnte sich die Blondine zurück halten, damit sie nicht die andere Frau ansprang und ihr an die Kehle ging.

Wie konnte sie nur? Warum hatte sie ihm ihren Jungen genommen?

"Und er ist der hübscheste, erstaunlichste kleine Junge. " fuhr Kate fort. "Aber ich kam zurück, um dich zu retten, damit du wieder bei ihm bist, damit ihr wieder zusammen sein könnt."

Aber Claire glaubte ihr nicht.

Sie belog sie.

Warum hatte sie sie sonst vor so vielen Jahren hier allein zurück gelassen?

Wild schüttelte Claire ihren Kopf und lächelte Kate böse an.

"Ich bin nicht die, die hier gerettet werden muss, Kate."

Kate bemerkte ihren Blick nicht.

Ihr Pech, dachte Claire.

Aber bevor sie noch was tun konnte, kam ein Wächter des Tempels rein und zog Kate wieder aus den Raum.

"Nein! Nein! Warten Sie!" schrie Kate.

"Er kommt, Kate." rief Claire. "Er kommt zurück und sie können ihm nicht aufhalten."

Kate antwortete nicht.

Dann war Claire wieder allein.

Kate hatte sich gewehrt.

Aber nichts, was sie getan hatte, hatte verhindern können, dass man sie zurück auf den Hof gebracht hatte.

Als sie dort war, bemerkte Kate sofort die Spannung überall.

Etwas war geschehen.

Ob es mit Claire zusammen hing?

Kate wusste es nicht genau, aber sie ahnte, dass es etwas anderes war, dass die Anderen so sehr in Angst und Panik versetzt hatte.

Aber spielte es auch eine Rolle für sie?

Sie überlegte und entschied, dass sie diesen Zustand, in dem sich das Lager befand, ausnutzen konnte.

Sie musste Sayid und Miles finden, dachte sie und dann würde sie mit ihnen und Claire aus den Tempel verschwinden.

Nach einiger Zeit fand sie den Asiaten.

"Wir müssen gehen." sagte sie zu ihm.

Miles schien zu zögern und dann brach plötzlich der Boden auf.

Die schwarze Rauchwolke schoss aus den Loch und griff den nächst besten Mann an den Beinen und zog ihm weg.

"Renn!" schrie Kate den Asiaten zu.

Miles schüttelte seine Verwirrung ab und führte die Brünette in den Tempel zurück.

Für einen Moment währte sich Kate noch in Sicherheit, dann tauchte das "Monster" wieder auf.

Erneut packte es einen Mann und verschleppte es.

Erschrocken folgte Kate Miles, der sie in eine Richtung führte, die sie weg von den Anderen brachte.

"Hier lang! Hier lang!" schrie der Asiate und schien ähnlich wie die Brünette unter einen Schock zu stehen.

Er rannte weiter, bis Kate plötzlich stoppte.

"Nein!" sagte sie. "Ich muss Claire finden. "

Miles reagierte nicht.

Er hörte sie nicht und rannte einfach weiter.

Kate dachte daran, ihm ein zu holen, dann entschied sie sich dagegen und machte sich auf der Suche nach Claire.

Zu ihren Glück erinnerte sie sich noch an den Weg zu den Raum und erreichte schon einige Minuten später ihr Ziel.

"Claire!" schrie Kate und stürmte keuchend zu den Loch, in das man die Blondine gesteckt hatte. "Komm! Wir müssen gehen. Du musst von hier verschwinden."

Claire schaute sie trotzig an und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein." sagte sie.

"Was?"

Kate konnte nicht glauben, wie ruhig Claire blieb.

Sie musste doch die Schreie der Anderen gehört haben!

"Du wärst viel sicherer hier." meinte Claire.

Instinktiv versuchte Kate nach der Hand der Blondine zu greifen, um sie raus zu holen. Aber noch bevor sie sie erreicht hatte, tauchte das "Monster" wieder auf und drang in die Kammer ein.

Außer sich vor Angst fiel Kate vor und kippte in die Grube.

Mit letzter Kraft umklammerte sie den Rand und schaute zu, wie das "Monster" über sie schoss.

Das ist das Ende, dachte sie und schloss die Augen, aber als nichts geschah, öffnete sie sie wieder und erkannte, dass die Rauchwolke weg war.

Ängstlich sah sich Kate um und als sie sicher war, dass die Gefahr wirklich vorbei war, hangelte sie sich hoch und drehte sich wieder zu Claire um.

"Wir müssen von hier verschwinden." erklärte sie.

Dieses Mal zögerte Claire nicht.

Sie umklammerte die Hand von Kate und ließ sich hoch ziehen.

Für einen Moment hatte Claire einen kalten Blick in den Augen, aber in der Dunkelheit bemerkte ihm Kate nicht.

"Wir müssen aus den Tempel." sagte die Brünette, als Claire oben war.

Sie nahm ihre Hand und führte sie raus.

Trotz der Panik in ihrer Brust versuchte sich Kate zu orientieren und fand schnell den Weg auf den Hof.

Das Bild, dass sich ihr hier bot, erschreckte die Brünette.

Überall lagen Leichen herum.

Das "Monster" hatte sie alle umgebracht.

Auch wenn die Anderen ihre Feinde gewesen war, überkam Kate die Trauer.

Starr blickte sie auf das Massaker.

Vielleicht hätte sie noch länger da gestanden, wenn die leise Stimme sie nicht aus ihren Gedanken gerissen hätte.

"Fange einen gefallnen Stern und lege ihn in deiner Tasche. Lasse ihm nie verblassen."

Verwirrt drehte sich Kate um und blickte Claire an, die begonnen hatte, das Lied zu singen, dass sie immer Aaron vorgesungen hatte.

"Fange einen gefallnen Stern und lege ihn in deiner Tasche. Spare ihn für einen regnerischen Tag da."

"Claire?" sprach Kate leise an.

Aber Claire antwortete sie nicht.

Sie sang einfach weiter und hatte keinen Blick mehr für ihre Umwelt.

"Denn Liebe wird in einer sternenlose Nacht kommen und dir auf der Schulter klopfen."

Was war mit ihr in den letzten drei Jahren geschehen, dachte Kate.

Hatte sie wirklich das Fieber, von den die Anderen gesprochen hatten?

Kate wusste es nicht, aber sie musste sie hier weg führen, bevor sie wirklich den Verstand verlor.

Entschlossen griff sie sich ein Gewehr von eines der Leichen und lief mit Claire zum Ausgang.

"Nur für den Fall, dass du sie halten willst, wirst du eine Tasche voller Sternenlicht haben."

Schon bald kamen auch andere aus den Tempel.

Unter ihnen erkannte Kate Sayid und Locke (oder viel mehr der Mann, der einst Locke gewesen war).

Aber auch andere Bekannte erkannte sie, die mit ihr damals vor drei Jahren im Flugzeug gesessen hatten.

"Locke" drehte sich zu ihr um und schaute sie misstrauisch an.

Sie erwartete fast schon, das er auf sie los ging, aber er drehte sich wieder um und verließ den Tempel.

Als wäre es ein Stichwort gewesen, folgten die anderen ihm.

Kate wartete noch einen Moment ab, dann ging auch sie.

In was war sie da nur rein geraten, überlegte Kate.

Im Normalfall wäre sie geflohen. Aber dieses Mal konnte sie es nicht. Nicht wenn sie dafür sorgen wollte, dass Claire wieder ihren Sohn sehen wollte.


	2. Ein gewöhnlicher Tag im Paradies

2. Kapitel: Ein gewöhnlicher Tag im Paradies

Kate war die ganze Nacht durch gelaufen.

Auch wenn sie sich müde fühlte, versuchte sie noch immer Claire zu einen Gespräch zu verwickeln.

Aber die Blondine reagierte nicht auf sie. Und auch wenn sie es tat, sprach sie nicht mehr als ein paar Worte mit ihr.

Das war allerdings nicht mal das Schlimmste. Das Schlimmste war, dass sie die kalten Blicke bemerkte, die sie ihr zuwarf.

Natürlich hatte Kate versucht Claire darauf an zu sprechen.

Aber sie antwortete nicht, und so fühlte Kate, wie die unsichtbare Mauer zwischen ihnen beiden immer unüberwindlicher wurde.

Mit der Zeit fiel Kate immer weiter ab und beobachtete bald, wie die anderen vor ihr gingen.

Dabei wanderte ihr Blick zu Sayid.

Auch mit ihm hatte sie versucht zu reden. Ähnlich wie bei Claire, sprach auch er nicht viel mit ihr.

Wieder dachte sie an die merkwürdige Krankheit, von denen die Anderen gesprochen hatten.

Sie fragte sich, was wohl daran dran war. Hatten sie die Wahrheit gesagt?

Als es langsam hell wurde, begann sich die Gruppe langsam ihren Ziel zu nähern und noch vor der Mittagszeit erreichten sie eine Hütte.

Vor ihr hielt sich Sawyer zusammen mit Jin auf.

Wenigstens ging es ihnen gut, dachte Kate erleichtert, und sofort wanderten ihre Gedanken wieder zu Jack und Hurley.

Was war mit ihnen? Lebten sie noch? Und wo waren sie hin gegangen?

Und was war mit Miles?

Für den Moment schweiften ihre Gedanken wieder ab, als Sawyer sich von der Hütte löste und auf sie zu lief.

"Hallo." grüsste Kate.

"Selber hallo." erwiderte Sawyer.

Sie sahen sich an, bis die peinliche Stille wieder eintrat.

Er hat sich noch immer wegen Juliets Tod zurück gezogen, dachte sie.

Sie überlegte, ob sie mit ihm darüber reden wollte, aber sie entschied dagegen und ging stattdessen weiter, ohne weiter mit ihm zu reden.

Sie lächelte Jin noch an, dann ging sie zu den anderen und schaute nach, was Claire so tat.

Die Blondine befand sich in der Hütte und stand vor einen Kasten.

In ihrer Hand befand sich eine Puppe, die einen Teddybären ähnelte.

Dabei musste Kate erschrocken erkennen, dass er aus Tierresten und anderen Dingen bestand.

"Hier hast du gelebt?" begann die Brünette das Gespräch.

Erneut zögerte Claire, bevor sie antwortete.

"Ja." sagte sie.

"Was ist das?" fragte Kate und zeigte auf das Zeug, dass die andere Frau in der Kiste aufbewahrte.

"Das ist alles, was ich hatte."

Auch wenn Claire nichts dazufügte, konnte Kate noch immer hören, dass sie ihr und den anderen die Schuld gab, dass sie sie hier auf der Insel zurück gelassen hatten.

Wie soll ich sie überzeugen, dass es nicht so war, überlegte Kate.

Bevor ihr drauf eine Antwort einfiel, begann sie zu hören, wie "Locke" draußen die anderen versammelt und mit einer Rede begonnen hatte.

"Komm mit." sagte Kate zu Claire und bot ihr die Hand an.

Wieder sträubte sich Claire, aber nach einigen Sekunden nahm sie doch die Hand und ging zusammen mit ihr nach draußen zu den anderen.

"Ich weiß, dass das was dort geschehen ist, wirklich beängstigend war." sprach "Locke". "Aber das ist vorbei. Jetzt seid ihr bei mir und ich verspreche euch, dass ich auf euch aufpassen werde. Okay? In Ordnung, dann lasst uns gehen."

Während die anderen "Locke" bedingungslos vertrauen schienen, hatte Kate noch ihre Zweifel.

Normalerweise hätte sie nie im Leben daran gedacht, ihm zu folgen.

Aber sie dachte an ihr Versprechen, Claire zu Aaron zu bringen. Und das würde sie einhalten. Egal, was geschehen würde.

Während sich Claire von ihr wieder löste, trat Sawyer auf sie zu.

"Klingt so, als hättest du eine höllische Nacht gehabt?" bemerkte er.

"Ja." erwiderte Kate.

"Jack, Hurley, der Rest von ihnen?" fragte er. "Sie haben es aus den Tempel geschafft, oder?"

Hatte er gewusst, was "Locke" vorgehabt hatte, fragte sich Kate. Hat er zu gelassen, dass so viele Menschen starben?

"Sie waren nicht mehr da, als Er kam." erklärte Kate und bemerkte sofort den erleichterten Blick bei Sawyer.

Also schien er mit "Locke" nicht unter einer Decke zu stecken.

"Was ist mit Miles?" fragte Sawyer weiter.

"Ich weiß nicht, was mit ihm geschehen ist." erklärte Kate ehrlich.

Langsam begannen beide den anderen zu folgen, aber schon nach einigen Schritten stoppte Kate.

Sie wollte endlich Bestätigung.

"Also bist du auf Lockes Seite?" wollte sie wissen.

Traurig schüttelte Sawyer den Kopf.

"Ich bin auf niemandes Seite, Kate." sagte er und ging schweigsam weiter.

´Ich lasse dich nicht aus den Augen´, dachte Claire und wanderte mit ihren Blick immer wieder rüber zu Kate. ´Du hast meinen Sohn genommen und dafür wirst du bezahlen. Egal wie freundlich du auch zu mir bist. Das ist nur ein Trick, um mich wieder rein zu legen. Noch mal lässt du mich nicht im Stich.´

Aber ihre Rache mussten warten.

Sie konnte erst dann zuschlagen, wenn sie allein und ungeschützt war.

Und diese Zeit kam schneller, als sie vermutet hatte.

Denn schon kurz darauf kam Er und sprach mit Sawyer.

Claire bekam nicht mit, über was sie sprachen, aber schon kurz danach, verschwand Sawyer und ließ Kate allein.

Schnell näherte sich die Blondine der anderen Frau, während sie auf Sayid zutrat und sich mit ihm unterhielt.

Er wird nicht in der Lage sein, mich auf zu halten, dachte Claire und beobachtete den Iraker, der fast wie betäubt bei Kate saß.

Keine Sekunde länger zögerte sie und sprang die Brünette an, bevor sie sie noch sehen konnte.

Sie zog sie nach hinten und stieg dann auf die andere Frau.

Noch immer war Kate zu überrascht, um zu reagieren.

Erst als Claire ihr Messer aus den Rucksack geholt hatte, reagierte sie.

Sie begann sich zu wehren und versuchte zu verhindern, dass Claire sie mit ihren Messer traf.

"Claire! Sayid!" schrie die Brünette.

Aber der Iraker saß weiter bewegungslos da, als ob ihm das nichts weiter anginge und Claire setzte ein Messer an Kates Hals.

"Sayid? Bitte?" jammerte Kate.

Noch immer versuchte sie sich zu wehren, aber Claire brauchte kein Genie zu sein, um zu sehen, dass sie den Kampf verlor.

Fast berührte schon die Klinge Kates Hals, als die Blondine die Hände an sich fühlte.

Alles geschah so schnell, das Claire erst bemerkte, was los war, als Er sie nach hinten warf.

Nein, so leicht gebe ich nicht auf dachte Claire und stand gleich wieder mit gezückten Messer auf.

Aber dieses Mal war Kate vorbereitet, und sie zog das Gewehr und hielt es so, damit sie es ihr über den Kopf ziehen konnte, falls sie wieder versuchen würde, an zu greifen.

"Was tust du da?" fragte Er.

"Sie hat ihm genommen." schrie Claire, die nicht verstand, dass Er sich nicht auf ihrer Seite stellte. "Sie hat Aaron genommen."

"Claire, du bist verschwunden." sagte er und hielt sie zurück. "Kate konnte dich nicht finden. Sie hat getan, was sie tun musste."

Was sprach Er da, wunderte sich Claire. Er selbst hatte ihr doch gesagt, dass die Anderen Aaron entführt hatten. Nur deshalb hatte sie Ihm doch zu den Anderen gebracht.

"Sie hat Aaron genommen." schrie sie weiter und musste krampfhaft daran glauben, dass Er ihr die Wahrheit gesagt hatte und nicht wie die anderen belogen hatte. "Sie kann das einfach nicht machen."

Kräftig schlug Er in ihr Gesicht.

Schockiert sah Claire auf und schaute Ihm an.

"Das ist wirklich unpassend. " sagte Er. "In Ordnung? Nun, geh rüber. Ich werde mich in einer Minute mit dir befassen."

Claire blickte ihm an und zögerte, bis sie sich nach einen Moment umdrehte und weg ging.

Kate war noch immer schockiert, als sich "Locke" wieder zu ihr umdrehte.

"Bist du in Ordnung?" fragte er sie.

Als ob dich das wirklich interessieren würde, dachte Kate.

"Nein, mir geht es nicht in Ordnung." zischte sie und ging ohne auf eine Erwiderung zu warten, weg.

Sie verschwand einfach im Wald und setzte sich zu Boden und begann zu weinen.

Warum hatte sie das verdient, fragte sie sich. Sie war wegen Claire auf die Insel gekommen, um sie wieder mit ihren Sohn zusammen zu bringen. Und was tat sie? Sie versuchte sie um zu bringen.

War dass der ganze Dank, dass sie drei Jahre auf ihren Sohn aufgepasst hatte?

Vielleicht hatten die Anderen doch Recht gehabt. Sie war von dieser mysteriösen Krankheit heim gesucht worden und wusste nicht mehr, was sie tat.

Die Anderen hatten Jack geraten, sie zu vergessen.

Aber konnte Kate das wirklich?

Im Moment jedenfalls hatte sie nicht das geringste Bedürfnis, sich wieder Claire zu stellen.

"Es tut mir leid, Kate." riss sie "Lockes" Stimme aus den Gedanken.

"Entschuldigung?" sagte Kate und sah mit verweinten Augen auf.

Auch wenn sie überrascht war, dass sie ihm nicht gehört hatte, zeigte sie es nicht.

"Ich trage die Verantwortung für Claires Verhalten." erklärte "Locke". "Ich war derjenige, der ihr erzählt hat, dass die Anderen ihr Baby hätten."

"Warum solltest du das ihr sagen?"

"Hattest du je einen Feind?" wollte "Locke" wissen, während er sich zu ihr setzte. "Jemanden, den man einfach nur hassen musste? Claire war ohne Aaron am Ende. Sie brauchte etwas, damit sie weiter machen konnte, etwas dass sie hassen konnte. Und dann als du ihr die Wahrheit erzählt hat, kamen all diese Gefühle, all dieser Zorn, den sie so lange zurück gehalten hat, raus. "

"Sehr erkenntnisreich." bemerkte Kate sarkastisch. "Besonders wenn man bedenkt, dass die Worte von einen toten Mann stammen."

Einige Sekunden länger zögerte "Locke", dann erwiderte er: "Nun niemand ist perfekt. Es tut mir leid, was geschehen ist und ich bin sicher, wenn du ihr Zeit gibst, wird alles wieder in Ordnung kommen. Ich versprach vorhin, dass ich auf jeden aufpassen werde, und das schließt dich auch mit ein, Kate."

Kate gab sich nicht die Mühe, etwas darauf zu antworten. Sie starrte ihm nur an, während er aufstand und begann wieder zurück zu gehen.

Erst nachdem er einige Meter überbrückt hatte, überlegte sie es sich anders und schrie ihm nach:

"Wo ist Sawyer?"

Sofort stoppte "Locke" und ging zurück zu ihr und bot Kate die Hand an.

"Ich werde es dir zeigen." sagte er und lächelte böse.

Kate übersah die Geste und stand allein auf.

Noch immer traute sie ihm nicht.

In der Tat wusste sie jetzt, das er sie alle mit einander ausspielen würde.

Er hatte Claire dazu gebracht, dass sie Kate angriff. Und er würde auch dafür sorgen, dass sie nie wieder die Insel lebendig verließen.

Mit diesen Wissen folgte Kate "Locke", bis er sie am Strand gebracht hatte.

"Diese Insel dort." sagte "Locke" und zeigte über das Wasser auf das Eiland. "Dorthin schickte ich Sawyer."

"Du hättest mir einfach sagen können, dass du ihm auf die Insel geschickt hast, wo man uns damals in den Käfigen gefangen gehalten hat." meinte Kate. "Du hättest mich nicht gleich hierher bringen müssen."

"Sicher." stimmte "Locke" zu und hatte wieder dieses unheimliche Grinsen auf seinen Gesicht. "Aber dann hätte ich nicht mit dir reden können. Du hast mich als toten Mann bezeichnet. Das hat mich gekränkt. Ich bin kein toter Mann. Ich weiß, was du fühlst, Kate. Ich weiß genau, was du durch gemacht hast."

"Woher willst du das wissen?" sagte Kate und konnte nur schwer ihren Ärger unterdrücken.

"Weil meine Mutter auch verrückt war. " erklärte "Locke." "Vor langer Zeit bevor ich so aussah, hatte ich eine Mutter wie jeder anderer auch. Sie war eine gestörte Frau und als Ergebnis davon hatte ich Probleme, die ich noch immer versuche zu lösen. Probleme hätte man ausweichen können, Dinge hätten anders sein können."

"Warum sagst du mir all das?" fragte Kate, die langsam müde von seinen Reden wurde.

"Weil nun Aaron eine verrückte Mutter hat."

Claire ist nicht verrückt, dachte Kate. Sie hat nur drei Jahre in der Wildnis gelebt. Zugegeben hat sie diese Zeit in der Einsamkeit verwirrt, aber Kate weigerte sich daran, dass Claire wahnsinnig war und dass für sie jede Hilfe zu spät kam. Das versuchte ihr "Locke" nur ein zu reden.

Nachdem beide einige Minuten schweigsam zum Meer raus geblickt hatten, führte sie "Locke" wieder zum Strand zurück.

Allein saß Claire am Rand des Lagers auf den Boden, während sie versuchte zu begreifen, was erst vor einigen Minuten geschehen war.

Claire hatte Ihm immer vertraut. Er hatte sie vor den Anderen geschützt, hatte verhindert, dass sie ihr noch mehr antaten.

Nie hatte sie an eines Seinen Worte gezweifelt. Aber nun hatte er zu gegeben, dass er gewusst hatte, dass Kate Aaron genommen hatte.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange Er es schon gewusst hatte. Obwohl sie davon ausgehen musste, dass er es schon gewusst hatte, bevor Kate auf die Insel zurück gekehrt war.

Sie versuchte Entschuldigungen für ihm zu finden, aber es kam immer auf dasselbe raus: Er hatte sie belogen und hatte sie wie die anderen verraten.

Allerdings, was Kate anging: Sie hatte sie vielleicht nicht belogen. Vielleicht hatte man wirklich nach ihr gesucht, bevor sie von der Insel gegangen waren.

Claire erinnerte sich nur an wenig, an diese Zeit.

Sie wusste nur noch von den Angriff auf das Dorf der Anderen und wie Sawyer sie aus ihren Haus befreit hatte. Aber alles was danach passiert war, war nur noch eine vage Erinnerung.

Irgendwann hatte sie jedenfalls Besuch von Ihm erhalten und seitdem hatte er versucht, ihr zu helfen.

Aber stimmte das auch?

Trug er vielleicht nicht die Schuld an ihren Zustand und dass man Aaron ihr weg genommen hatte?

Immer mehr begann Claire zu glauben, dass Kate die Wahrheit gesagt hatte und dass sie wahrscheinlich die Einzige war, der sie vertrauen konnte.

Auch wenn es ihr schwer fiel, entschied sie, sich wieder mit ihr gut zu stellen.

Ähnliches hatte Er auch gesagt, als er vor Kurzen mit ihr gesprochen hatte, aber dieses Mal wollte sie es nicht wegen ihm machen, sondern weil sie fühlte, dass es das Richtige war.

Als Kate wieder ins Lager zurück kehrte, stand Claire auf und trat zögernd auf sie zu.

Sofort hob Kate ihr Gewehr und richtete es auf Claire.

Sie vertraut mir nicht mehr, dachte die Blondine. Was auch kein Wunder war. Sie hatte versucht sie zu töten, und was sie sollte sie sagen? Dass es ihr leid tat und dass sie Reue fühlte?

"Ich ähm ich wollte einfach sagen, dass es mir leid tut. " entschied Claire zu sagen. "Ich weiß nicht warum ich es getan habe. Ich weiß, dass alles, was du getan hast, deswegen war weil du dich um mich und um Aaron gesorgt hast."

Noch immer schaute Kate sie vorsichtig an.

Aber sie senkte ihr Gewehr, als sie erkannte, dass keine Gefahr mehr von ihr ausging.

"Danke." fuhr Claire fort und das erste Mal seit über drei Jahren traten Tränen in ihre Augen. "Danke, das du auf ihm aufgepasst hast."

Plötzlich konnte Claire nicht mehr und brach zusammen.

Bevor sie wusste was sie tat, warf sich Claire auf Kate und legte ihre Arme um sie.

"Es tut mir leid, es tut mir so leid." flennte sie.

Langsam entspannte sich Kate und legte ihre Arme ebenfalls um die Blondine.

"Es ist okay." sagte Kate. "Es ist okay."

Die Brünette hielt sie einfach und ließ sie weinen, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

Noch immer konnte es Kate nicht fassen.

Claire hatte sich bei ihr entschuldigt.

Kate schien tatsächlich Recht gehabt zu haben. Claire war nicht verrückt. Egal was "Locke" ihr auch versuchte ein zu reden.

Sie hatten für eine Weile zusammen gesessen, und fast war es wie damals gewesen, bevor Kate die Insel verlassen hatte. Damals als sie so etwas wie Freunde gewesen waren.

Kate wusste noch nicht, wie es weiter gehen würde, aber gegen Abend, als Sawyer zurück kehrte, war sie davon überzeugt, dass sie Claire dazu bringen konnte, die Insel mit ihnen gemeinsam zu verlassen.

"Was gibt es zum Essen?" riss sie Sawyer aus den Gedanken, als sie sich am Feuer etwas zu kochen begann.

"Kaninchen." lachte Kate. "Denke ich jedenfalls."

"Gut." sagte Sawyer. "Ich sterbe vor Hunger."

"Was für Botengänge hast du für Locke erledigt?" erkundigte sich Kate, während sich Sawyer neben ihr setzte.

"Ich mache für niemanden Botengänge." sagte Sawyer aufgebracht.

"Er sagte, er hätte dich rüber zur anderen Insel geschickt." fuhr Kate fort, die mehr wissen wollte. "Hast du das Flugzeug gefunden?"

"Ja." bestätigte Sawyer. "Und das ist nicht das Einzige, das dort drüben war. Ein Typ namens Widmore hat am Strand ein Lager aufgebaut. Er hatte ein ganzes Team bei sich. Typen mit Waffen. Sie alle sind wegen Locke hier."

"Und was willst du jetzt tun?" erkundigte sich Kate.

"Ich werde sie sich gegenseitig bekämpfen lassen. Und während sie all ihre Hände miteinander zu tun haben, werden du und ich von dieser Insel verschwinden."

Kate kicherte.

"Selbst wenn wir dieses Flugzeug wieder zum Laufen bringen könnten, wer wird es fliegen?" fragte sie. Auf seine Bemerkung, dass sie allein ohne die anderen verschwinden würden, ging sie erst gar nicht ein.

"Wir nehmen das Flugzeug nicht, Sommersprosse." meinte Sawyer. "Wir werden das U-Boot nehmen."

Überrascht blickte Kate ihm an.

Bemerkung: Das ist der zweite Teil zu meiner Geschichte. Ich hoffe, dass es wenigstens einige gibt, die Gefallen daran gefunden haben.

Was meine Geschichte angeht, sie wird sich hauptsächlich um Kate und Claire drehen. Auch wenn die anderen immer wieder eine Rolle spielen werden.

Die ersten Kapitel werden sich um die Geschehnisse der 6. Staffel drehen. Ich werde dabei so viele Dialoge aus der Serie benutzen, wie ich nur kann.

Die Kapitel danach werden sich um das Leben von Kate und Claire, zusammen mit Aaron drehen. Wie es genau weiter gehen wird, weiß ich zwar noch nicht 100 prozentig, aber ich habe schon einige Ideen.

Eine Rückkehr zur Insel ist auch schon eingeplant, aber wie die vorherigen Kapitel habe ich auch da noch keine genaue Ahnung.

Was diesen Kapitel angeht: Ich habe versucht, zu zeigen, dass Claire nicht so verrückt ist, wie sie in der letzten Staffel zu sein schien.

Dass ihre Missverständnisse zwischen ihr und Kate gelöst wurden, ist, denke ich ein wichtiger Zug, weil ich so schnell wie möglich wollte, dass Claire langsam zu der Alten wird, die sie in den ersten drei Staffeln war.

Weiteres gibt es nicht zu den Kapitel zu sagen.

Viel Spaß noch mit meiner Geschichte und ich wäre nicht enttäuscht, wenn ich mal etwas Feedback erhalten würde.


	3. Wieder auf der Insel

**3. Kapitel: Wieder auf der Insel**

Nachdem Sawyer Kate von seinen Plan erzählt hatte, das U-Boot zu stehlen, hatte die Brünette immer wieder darüber nachgedacht, wie sie Claire davon überzeugen sollte, mit ihnen zu kommen.

Zur Zeit hing sie noch zu sehr an "Locke"; und sie dazu zu bringen, ihm zu verlassen, würde sich nicht so einfach gestalten lassen.

Aber die Brünette war trotzdem zuversichtlich.

Claire hatte schon den ersten Schritt auf sie zu getan und sie war sicher, dass die Blondine ihr irgendwann wieder 100 prozentig vertrauen würde.

Als "Locke" das Lager verließ und in den Dschungel ging, dachte Kate, dass die Zeit dafür gekommen war, um mit Claire zu reden, bis sie bemerkte, wie Jin plötzlich anfing seine Sachen zu packen, um zu verschwinden.

Sawyer versuchte ihm auf zu halten, aber bevor seine Worte noch einen Erfolg vorweisen konnten, wurde Jin von einen kleinen Pfeil in der Brust getroffen.

Während der Asiate umkippte, erwischte es auch Sawyer.

Zwar schaffte er seine Waffe zu ziehen, aber dann wurde er von einen weiteren Pfeil getroffen und kippte um.

Alarmiert stand Kate auf und wollte die anderen warnen, als es schon zu spät dafür war.

Kaum eine Sekunde später wurde sie ebenfalls von einen Pfeil im Rücken getroffen.

Claire, dachte sie. Ich muss ihr helfen.

Aber bevor sie sie noch erreichen konnte, verlor sie das Gleichgewicht und kippte zu Boden.

Sie blickte noch in Claires Richtung und bemerkte, wie sie von einen dieser Pfeile im Nacken getroffen wurde, dann verlor sie das Bewusstsein.

Alles war so schnell geschehen, dass Claire keine Chance mehr gehabt hatte, zu reagieren.

Sie war von den kleinen Pfeil getroffen worden und als sie wieder aufwacht war, war das Erste, was sie bemerkte, dass Er wieder zurück gekehrt war.

Er sprach mit Sayid und überreichte ihm kurz danach eine Waffe.

Was ist los, begann sich Claire zu fragen.

Dann fiel ihr auf, das nirgends Jin zu sehen war.

Er war als Erster getroffen worden. Hatten die Angreifer ihm als Ziel gehabt und entführt?

Neugierig trat Claire zu Ihm und sofort bemerkte Er ihren Blick.

"Stimmt etwas nicht, Claire?" fragte er.

Sie hatte die Absicht zu fragen, ob er wusste, was geschehen war, als sie plötzlich wieder an die Unterhaltung dachte, die er mit Jin geführt hatte.

Er hatte den Asiaten von einer Höhle berichtet, an deren Wand Namen gestanden hatte. Namen von Jin und anderen Personen, die Claire kannte.

"Ähm." begann sie zögernd. "Was du zu Jin gesagt hast. Wegen der Namen an der Wand. Du hast ihm gesagt, dass du sie brauchen würdest, um von der Insel zu kommen. "

"Ja, das habe ich." bestätigte Er.

"Also, ähm war auch mein Name an der Wand?" wollte Claire wissen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Dann zählt es nicht, ob ich in diesen Flugzeug bin. Ich meine, du brauchst mich dann nicht."

Claire versuchte nicht verzweifelt zu klingen. Aber ihre Angst, dass man ihr wieder jede Chance nahm, zu Aaron zurück zu kehren können, war zu überwältigend.

"Das stimmt nicht, Claire." behauptete Er. "Ich brauche dich."

Er nahm ihre Hand und setzte sich mit ihr hin.

"Es gibt genug Platz für uns alle." fuhr Er fort.

"Nun, wenn wir zu Hause sind, wird mich Aaron nicht kennen." warf Claire ein. "Ich bin eine Fremde gegenüber meinen eigenen Sohn. Er denkt noch immer, dass Kate seine Mutter ist."

Claire konnte nicht glauben, was sie sagte.

Mit niemanden hatte sie über ihre Angst gesprochen. Nicht mal mit Kate. Und jetzt tat sie es gerade gegenüber den Mann, der sie so belogen hatte.

"Steht ihr Name an der Wand?" fragte Claire und schaute rüber zu Kate am Feuer.

"Nein, steht er nicht." sagte Er. "Nicht mehr, aber ich brauche Kate."

"Warum?" wollte Claire wissen, die noch immer ihre Zweifel hatte, ob sie Ihm vertrauen konnte.

"Ich brauche drei bestimmte Personen, um von dieser Insel zu kommen. Und Kate kann mir helfen, diese Personen in das Flugzeug zu bringen. Aber wenn sie es tut, geschieht, was geschehen muss."

Was meinte er damit wieder?

Bevor sie ihm fragen konnte, ging Er wieder weg und besprach sich mit Sawyer und den anderen.

Claire hatte noch immer Zweifel, ob sie Ihm noch vertrauen konnte, aber wenn sie daran dachte, dass sie mit Kate von der Insel verschwinden würde, um Aaron wieder zu sehen, löschte dass auch ihren letzten Zweifel.

"Wo bist du gewesen?" fragte Sawyer und riss Kate förmlich aus den Gedanken.

"Was" fragte Kate, die nicht verstand.

"Es sah aus, als hätten deine Gedanken eine kleine Wanderung unternommen." meinte Sawyer.

"Warum machst du dir keine Sorgen?" wollte Kate wissen und sprach über ihr Unternehmen, das U-Boot zu stehlen.

"Ich mache mir Sorgen." sagte er. "Ich bin nur wirklich gut drin, es nicht zu zeigen. Aber ich habe ein Gefühl, dass es schon fast vorbei ist, denn wenn Locke mit den Boot und Sayid rüber geht, wird ihm Charlie Widmore direkt aus den Wasser blasen."

Kate hatte Zweifel, ob das wirklich so geschehen würde.

Wenn sie eins von ihrer Zeit auf der Insel gelernt hatte, dann, dass nie etwas genau nach Plan lief.

"Und was wenn nicht?" fragte sie.

"Nun, dann haben wir - verflucht …"

Sawyer stoppte und blickte rüber, als "Locke" von seinen Gang zurück kam.

"Er ist allein." bemerkte Kate.

Ohne ein Wort stand Sawyer auf und ging zu "Locke" rüber.

Auch wenn Kate nichts verstand, was die beiden besprachen, wusste sie doch, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Erstens war "Locke" nicht mit Sayid zurück gekommen; und zweitens sah er nicht gerade glücklich aus.

Für einen Momente beobachtete Kate die beiden, dann stand sie auf.

Sie lief rüber zu Claire, die am Rand des Lagers saß und in die Umgebung blickte.

"Alles okay?" fragte Kate, als sie sich neben ihr setzte.

"Mir geht es gut, Kate." meinte sie, aber ihr nachdenklicher Blick deutete darauf hin, dass das nicht ganz stimmte.

"Was ist, Claire?" bedrängte die Brünette sie. "Ich kenne dich zu gut, um zu erkennen, dass etwas nicht stimmt."

Claire begann zu zögern.

"Er hat mir gesagt, dass mein Name nicht an der Wand der Höhle stand." sagte die Blondine und zeigte auf "Locke".

"Und?" fragte Kate, die von Sawyer von der Liste von Jacobs Kandidaten gehört hatte.

"Ich frage mich, warum ich keines dieser Kandidaten bin. " erwiderte Claire. "Bin ich nicht gut genug?"

"Claire." unterbrach Kate ihre Freundin und berührte sanft ihren Arm. "Nicht jeder Namen stand an der Wand. Mein Name selbst ist auch durchgestrichen. Ich denke nicht, dass es darum geht, dass Jacob denkt, das du nicht gut bist. Ich glaube, es geht darum, dass du denkst, dass du für Aaron nicht mehr gut genug bist."

Traurig blickte Claire zu Boden.

"Ich war drei Jahre in dieser Hölle." meinte sie. "Ich bin nicht mehr die gleiche Person, die ich war, als ich noch Aaron hatte. Und was am schlimmsten ist: Ich trage die Schuld daran, dass er nicht bei mir ist."

"Das stimmt nicht." widersprach Kate. "Als du damals ihm verlassen hast, warst du nicht ganz bei dir. "

"Und bin ich es jetzt?" fragte Claire mit Tränen in den Augen.

Kate wusste nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollte.

Die Wahrheit war, dass sie noch immer Zweifel hatte, was die Krankheit anging, die Claire hatte. Aber ein Teil von ihr glaubte noch immer, das sie vielleicht in der Lage sein würde, sie zu besiegen.

"Es wird alles wieder gut." sagte Kate und nahm Claire in ihre Arme.

Während sie ihr tröstend über den Rücken fuhr, hielt sie die Blondine einfach in den Armen.

Sie achtete nicht auf die Zeit, aber irgendwann sah sie Sawyer wieder kommen.

"Ich muss kurz mal weg." sagte Kate.

"Das ist in Ordnung." meinte Claire und löste sich aus den Armen der anderen Frau. "Ich fühle mich schon besser. Das tun eben einen mehre Jahre auf dieser Insel an."

Claire begann zu kichern.

"Ich bin bald wieder da." versprach Kate und lief rüber zu Sawyer, der wieder mit "Locke" sprach.

"Sawyer." rief sie.

Für einen Moment sah Sawyer auf, dann widmete er sich wieder "Locke".

Kate legte ihr Gewehr ab und setzte sich hin und hörte mit an, was beide Männer zu besprechen hatten.

"Etwas dass ich für dich tun kann?" fragte "Locke" und schaute Sawyer abschätzend an.

"Gibt es etwas, dass du tun kannst?" Sawyer tat so, als würde er nachdenken, bevor er weiter sprach. "Wie wäre es mit irgendetwas? Diese Bastarde von der anderen Insel haben Jin entführt. Und wir sitzen einfach herum und drehen unsere verdammten Daumen und tun nichts dagegen."

"Es gibt einen Unterschied zwischen nichts tun und zu warten." bemerkte "Locke."

"Und worauf warten wir?" mischte sich jetzt auch Kate ein.

""Ihr ward nur in der Lage, wieder auf dieser Insel zurück zu kommen, weil ihr alle es zusammen getan habt." fuhr "Locke" fort und richtete sein Messer auf Kate. "Wenn wir in dieses Flugzeug steigen und von hier verschwinden wollen, dann muss es auf der gleichen Art sein. Wir warten, bis eure Freunde hier sind, Kate. Hugo, Sun, Jack. Das ist der einzige Weg, von diesen verdammten Felsen runter zu kommen."

"Nun ich sehe nicht, dass es geschieht." erwiderte Kate und zeigte ihr Misstrauen gegenüber "Locke" wieder mal offen.

"Nun, lass uns hoffen, dass du Unrecht hast." sagte "Locke".

Claire saß noch immer an der gleichen Stelle im Lager, als es langsam dunkel wurde und sich plötzlich Unruhe ausbreitete.

Erst dachte sie daran, das Widmore wieder angreifen würde, und stand deshalb schnell auf, um sich auf einen Angriff vor zu bereiten.

Aber Claire hatte sich geirrt.

Es waren nicht Widmore und seine Männer.

Es waren die anderen, auf die Er gewartet hatte: Jack, Sun, Frank und Hurley.

Obwohl es schon über drei Jahre her war das sie sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, trat sie nicht rüber und beobachtete stattdessen nur Jack mit neugierigen Augen.

Von Ihm wusste er, dass Jack ihr Halbbruder war.

Claire hatte nicht an Seinen Worten gezweifelt.

Egal wie verrückt es auch geklungen hatte.

Monate lang hatte sie mit den Arzt auf dieser Insel verbracht, aber nie hatte sie nur im Geringsten geahnt, dass sie miteinander verwandt waren.

Sie hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, wie sie reagieren würde, wenn sie ihm wieder sehen würde.

Sie hatte ja nicht geglaubt, dass sie ihm je wieder sehen würde.

Ein Teil von ihr wollte zu ihm rüber, aber ein Teil zögerte und wartete ab und sah zu, wie Er zu ihm trat und mit ihm sprach.

Als beide in den Dschungel traten, folgte Claire ihnen und versuchte aus einen Grund, den sie selber nicht kannte, zu verhindern, das die beiden Männer nicht hörten.

Aber Er hörte sie.

Er stoppte und schaute hinter sich.

"Du kannst raus kommen." rief Er und dieses Mal zögerte sie nicht, ihren Halbbruder entgegen zu treten.

"Du bist uns gefolgt, Claire?" fuhr Er fort und richtete seinen Blick auf sie.

"Ja." sagte sie und blickte Jack an, der bei ihren Anblick zu erzittern schien, als ob er sich nicht wohl in ihrer Gegenwart fühlen würde.

"Warum?" fragte Er und weckte wieder Claires Aufmerksamkeit.

"Er ist mein Bruder." meinte sie.

Daraufhin begann Er zu grinsen.

"Schaut aus, als hättet ihr etwas nach zu holen. Ich werde euch allein lassen." sagte Er und kehrte zum Lager zurück.

Wie Claire begann Jack anfangs zu zögern.

Aber schließlich war er doch der Erste, der zu sprechen begann.

"Claire. Es tut mir so leid …"

"Hat er es dir gesagt?" unterbrach ihm Claire. "Dass er derjenige war, der so tat, als wäre er unser Vater?"

"Ja, ja, er erzählte es mir." sagte Jack.

"Weißt du." fuhr Claire grinsend fort. "Ich gab die Hoffnung auf, dass du jemals wieder zurück kommen würdest. Nun wo du hier bist, ist es gut zu sehen, Jack."

Das war nicht gelogen. Sie freute sich wirklich, ihm zu sehen.

Auch wenn ein Teil von ihr sich noch betrügen fühlte, dass man sie auf der Insel zurück gelassen hatte, hatte Kate ihr gezeigt, dass Jack und die anderen vielleicht keine andere Wahl gehabt hatten.

"Ja, es ist auch gut, dich wieder zu sehen." sagte Jack und versuchte, sie ebenfalls an zu lächeln.

"Weißt du." sagte Claire. "Ich hatte nie viel etwas für Familie übrig gehabt, trotzdem bedeutet es mir wirklich viel, dass du uns begleitest."

"In der Tat habe ich mich noch nicht entschieden, ob ich mit euch komme." meinte Jack.

"Doch hast du." protestierte Claire.

"Was meinst du?" lachte Jack.

"Du hast es in den Moment entschieden, als du zugelassen hast, dass du mit ihm sprichst. Genau wie der Rest von uns. Also ja, ob es dir gefällt oder nicht, du bist jetzt bei uns."

Jack begann zu schweigen.

Nach einigen Sekunden des Überlegens nickte er.

Er bot ihr die Hand an und zusammen führte er sie in das Lager zurück.

Als sie zurück kehrten, trennten sich die beiden wieder. Während Jack von den anderen angesprochen wurde, trat Claire auf Hurley zu, der sich neben Sawyer befand.

"He." grüsste sie.

"He, Claire." grüsste Hurley zurück.

Er schien sich auch zu freuen, mich wieder zu sehen, dachte sie.

"Du schaust großartig aus." meinte Hurley.

Claire wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Stattdessen umarmte sie ihm nur und freute sich, dass sie nun nicht mehr allein war.

Nachdem Jack wieder in das Lager zurück gekehrt war, hielt es Kate nicht mehr aus und lief zu ihm rüber.

Sie hatte ihm so vieles zu sagen.

Aber das Wichtigste, war ihr einfiel, war "Locke"

"Er ist jetzt anders." meinte sie, als sie Jack erreichte und auf "Locke" zeigte.

"Denke wir sind jetzt alle anders." bemerkte der Arzt trocken.

"Was hat Locke dir erzählt?" wollte Kate wissen.

"Er sagte, dass er gehen möchte und das wir das alle zusammen tun müssen."

Als ob "Locke" vertrauenswürdig wäre, dachte Kate bitter.

"Und glaubst du ihm?" fragte sie.

"Ich bin noch nicht sicher." erwiderte Jack ehrlich.

Bevor Kate etwas darauf sagen konnte, lenkte sie Lärm im Lager ab.

Schnell hob sie ihr Gewehr und richtete es auf eine Fremde, die langsam aus den Dschungel trat.

"Wo ist der Verantwortliche?" fragte die Frau und hob ihre Hände.

Als niemand auf ihre Frage antwortete, trat "Locke" aus einen Zelt und trat auf die Frau zu, die wie sie von Sawyer erfuhr, die Stellvertreterin von Widmore war.

"Was kann ich für dich tun?" fragte "Locke."

"Du hast uns etwas genommen und wir wollen es zurück." antwortete die Frau.

"Es tut mir leid, aber ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst." meinte "Locke" und grinste.

Schnell griff die Frau hinter ihren Rücken, und sofort richteten Kate und andere ihre Gewehre auf sie.

"Es ist in Ordnung." sagte "Locke".

Aber Kate gehorchte nicht.

Erst als die Frau ein Funkgerät hervorholte, senkte auch sie ihr Gewehr.

"Habt ihr meine Position?" sprach die Frau in das Funkgerät.

"Roger." kam die andere Stimme raus.

"Zeige ihnen, wozu wir in der Lage sind."

Ein Moment später ging eine Rakete über das Lager los. Sie krachte nur einige Meter davor runter. Während sich jeder duckte, war "Locke" der Einzige, der stehen blieb.

"Du hast Zeit bis heute Abend, um es zurück zu geben oder wir werden das nächste Mal nicht verfehlen. Rufe mich, wenn du bereit bist, ihm uns zu geben." sagte die Frau und warf "Locke" das Funkgerät zu, bevor sie das Lager wieder verließ.

Für einen Moment begann "Locke" das Funkgerät an zu sehen, dann ließ er es zu Boden fallen und zerstörte es mit den Stock, den er in der Hand trug.

"Nun, wir müssen gehen." bemerkte er und nicht nur Kate bekam dieses Mal ein ungutes Gefühl dabei.

Während jeder sich darauf vorbereitete, das Lager wieder zu verlassen, wandte sich "Locke" wieder Sawyer zu und bat ihm, ein Boot zu holen.

Da Kate gerade in der Nähe stand, fragte Sawyer sie, ihm zu begleiten.

Auch wenn sie nicht gerne Claire aus den Augen ließ, so erklärte sie sich doch schnell damit einverstanden. Außerdem war Claire ja auch nicht wirklich allein. Hurley und andere waren ja bei ihr.

Sie dachte daran, der Blondine von ihren Plan zu erzählen, mit den U-Boot die Insel zu verlassen, aber Kate zögerte.

Sie wusste nicht, wie sehr sie noch auf "Lockes" Seite stand und wie sie auf ihren Plan reagieren würde.

Das Beste ist, überlegte sie, wenn ich abwarte. Ich bin sicher, wenn der Moment da ist, wird sich Claire ihnen anschließen.

"Bereit los zu gehen?" fragte Sawyer sie und statt zu antworten, stand Kate augenblicklich auf.

"Was sollte das eben?" wollte Kate wissen und sprach von den Gespräch, dass Sawyer mit Jack vor wenigen Momenten geführt hatte.

"Männergespräche." erklärte Sawyer, ging aber nicht weiter auf das Thema ein.

Misstrauisch warf Kate einen Blick zurück auf Jack, dann folgte sie ihren Freund.

Es dauerte einige Zeit, aber schließlich erreichten sie den Teil des Strandes, von den "Locke" gesprochen hatte und fanden dort das Boot.

"Bereit dich feucht zu machen?" grinste Sawyer sie an.

"Oh sicher, dass das es eine gute Idee ist?" fragte Kate, als sie sich das Boot näher ansah.

"Siehst du eine Brücke?" erwiderte er.

"Wir bringen es also Locke?" stellte Kate fest.

Aber Sawyer schüttelte den Kopf.

"Natürlich nicht." sagte er. "Das wäre eine schreckliche Idee. Darum tun wir es auch nicht."

"Was?" fragte Kate überrascht.

"Wir werden Locke hinter uns lassen. " erwiderte Sawyer. "Du, ich, Jack, Hurley, Sun und dieser Pilot, der ausschaut, als wäre er von den Set eines Burt Reynolds Film gekommen."

"Wann hast du geplant mir das zu sagen?" regte sich Kate auf.

"Jetzt."

Wenn Sawyer glaubte, dass sie diese Antwort zufrieden stellen würde, dann hatte er sich geirrt.

Ganz im Gegenteil regte sie sich noch mehr darüber auf. Das heißt, bis sie sich an die genauen Worte erinnerte, die Sawyer soeben gesagt hatte.

"Warte." sagte sie und blickte ihren Freund überrascht an. "Du hast nichts von Claire gesagt."

"Weil sie nicht mitkommt." sagte Sawyer.

Das konnte er doch nicht Ernst meinen, dachte sie. Sie war wegen ihr zurück auf der Insel gekommen. Dachte Sawyer wirklich, dass sie sie so einfach zurücklassen würde?

"Die Claire, für die du zurück gekommen bist, ist tot." erklärte er, nachdem er ihren Blick bemerkt hatte.

"Aber ich versprach ihr, sie zurück zu bringen." protestierte Kate.

"Das war bevor sie von Lockes Kool-Aid trank. Sie ist gefährlich. Willst du sie wirklich zu Aaron lassen?"

Kate antworte nicht.

Auch wenn ein Teil darüber Zweifel hatte, dass Claire die Mutter wieder sein konnte, die sie damals gewesen war, konnte sie nicht zulassen, dass die Blondine zurück gelassen wurde.

"Lass uns gehen. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit." erklärte Sawyer und nahm sein Gewehr über seine Schulter.

Ich sollte ihm einfach allein gehen lassen, dachte Kate. Aber sie konnte es nicht. So sehr sie Claire auch nicht im Stich lassen wollte, so fühlte sie sich noch zu sehr mit Sawyer verbunden, als ihm allein mit den Boot verschwinden zu lassen.

Zögernd folgte sie ihren Freund durch das Wasser und schwamm mit ihm zum Boot.

"He, Claire." riss die Stimme aus ihren Gedanken.

Die Blondine stoppte und schaute zu Jack, der sie zusammen mit den anderen aus der Gruppe begleitete.

"Jack." sagte sie.

"Wie lange bist du schon bei Locke?" begann er sie zu fragen.

"Seit ihr gegangen seid." erwiderte Claire und versuchte erst gar nicht die Bitterkeit zu verstecken, die sie noch immer in sich trug.

"Also vertraust du ihm?" fragte er weiter.

Claire zögerte, bejahte aber schließlich doch die Frage.

Was hätte sie auch sonst darauf antworten sollen?

Natürlich hatte sie bereit ihre Zweifel über Ihm, aber auch wenn Er sie angelogen hatte, so glaubte sie doch, dass Er ihr helfen würde, die Insel wieder zu verlassen.

"Warum?" wollte Jack wissen.

"Weil er der Einzige ist, der mich nicht im Stich gelassen hat."

Claire erkannte, wie sehr die Anschuldigung Jack traf.

Seiner Schuld bewusst blieb er stehen und war nicht mehr fähig, sich seiner Schwester zu stellen.

Ohne zurück zu schauen, ging Claire weiter und versuchte nicht weiter über ihren Bruder nach zu denken und sich einfach nur auf das Ziel ihrer Wanderung zu konzentrieren.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Gruppe stoppte und Er plötzlich in den Dschungel verschwand.

Sie fragte sich, wohin Er ging, aber ging trotzdem weiter.

Erst als sie hörte wie Jack mit Hurley, Sun und Frank zu sprechen begann, stoppte auch sie und schaute neugierig zu ihnen rüber.

Sie schienen nicht auf sie achten, und rannten zwischen die Bäume und kaum als sie nicht mehr zu sehen waren, baute sich in Claire wieder ihre Wut auf.

Wie konnten das Jack und die anderen nur antun?

Noch vor einigen Minuten hatte ihr Bruder Bedauern gezeigt, dass er sie damals im Stich gelassen hatte und nun tat er es wieder.

Am liebsten hätte Claire einfach aufgeschrieen. So wenig Kontrolle hatte sie in diesen Moment über sich.

Für mehre Sekunden stand Claire einfach da, dann fällte sie ihre Entscheidung und folgte Jack und den anderen.

Egal, wohin sie hin gingen, sie würden sie nicht hier allein lassen. Nicht noch mal, schwor sie sich.

Noch immer wartete Kate mit Sawyer auf die anderen und erneut wanderten ihre Gedanken zu Claire.

Er hatte verlangt, dass sie sie wieder im Stich ließ.

Gut, sie verstand seine Gründe.

Claire hatte sie angegriffen und fast umgebracht.

Aber die Australierin war nicht mehr ganz selbst, und schon kurz darauf hatte sie sich bei ihr entschuldigt.

Hatte sie deshalb das Recht, sie wieder im Stich zu lassen?

Kate dachte nicht.

Aber hatte sie eine Wahl?

Sie sagte sich immer, dass sie vielleicht noch eine Chance haben würde, Claire zu holen, bevor sie die Insel verlassen würden, aber tief in ihr wusste sie, dass sie sich nur was vormachte.

Entweder ging sie jetzt mit den anderen und ließ Claire im Stich oder sie blieb hier und versuchte mit ihr und "Locke" von der Insel zu kommen.

Aber sich wieder ihm an zu schließen, ließ sie erzittern.

Nein, das konnte sie auch nicht.

Sie wusste nicht, was er vorhatte, wenn er auf den Festland war, aber irgendwie ahnte sie, dass es nichts Gutes war.

Was sollte sie nur machen, fragte sich Kate, stoppte aber ihre Überlegungen, als sie hörte, wie Jack und die anderen aus den Dschungel traten.

Enttäuscht bemerkte sie, dass Claire nicht bei ihnen war.

Ihre letzte Hoffnung war damit gestorben.

"In Ordnung." schrie Sawyer. "Lasst uns abhauen. Jeder am Bord. Lasst uns abhauen."

"Wir segeln darauf nach Hause, was?" fragte Frank ihm.

Sawyer schüttelte den Kopf.

"Wird nicht gehen. Nicht ohne einen Kompass."

Als jeder in das Boot stieg, erklärte er weiter : "Seit drei Jahren war der einzige Weg, damit die Dhama Leute die Insel verlassen oder betreten konnte, mit einen U-Boot. So werden wir es auch tun. "

Er drehte sich zu Jack und beglückwünschte ihm.

"Gute Arbeit."

Aber wenn er gedacht hatte, dass sie so leicht die Insel verlassen konnten, dann hatte er sich geirrt.

Noch bevor Kate Claire hören konnte, sah sie die Blondine schon.

Auch die anderen sahen sie und schauten erschrocken zu, wie Claire ihr Gewehr auf sie richtete.

Enttäuschung und Zorn standen auf ihren Gesicht geschrieben.

"Wohin geht ihr?" rief Claire und Kate konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie bei ihren anklagenden Ton zusammen zuckte.

Ohne zu überlegen, was sie tat, hob sie ihre Hände und trat vor.

"Claire." sprach sie beruhigend. "Es ist in Ordnung."

"Kate." versuchte Jack sie zu warnen, aber Kate hörte auf ihm nicht und trat weiter auf die Blondine zu.

"Wir wollen die Insel verlassen." fuhr sie fort.

"Warum äh, wartet ihr dann nicht auf John?"

Kate zögerte.

Sie hatte Angst, Claire die Wahrheit zu sagen.

Sie hatte die Befürchtung, dass sie ihr nicht glauben würde, weil sie zu sehr noch mit ihm verbunden war.

Aber sie erkannte, das sie dieses Mal keine andere Wahl hatte.

"Das ist nicht John." erklärte sie deshalb. "Und wer immer er ist, er ist keiner von uns."

Sie scheint mir nicht zu glauben, dachte Kate, als sie den Blick bemerkte, den Claire ihr zu warf.

Aber sie gab nicht auf.

Sie hatte sich geschworen, Claire wieder mit Aaron zusammen zu bringen und das würde sie schaffen. Egal wie.

"Claire." versuchte es Kate noch mal. "Bitte komme mit uns. Ich kann dich zurück zu Aaron bringen. "

Sawyer versuchte sie zu unterbrechen, aber dieses Mal wollte sie sich von ihm nicht umstimmen lassen.

"Sawyer, halt den Mund. Sie kommt mit oder ich tue es nicht." sagte sie, bevor sie sich wieder an Claire wandte. "Bitte, komme mit uns, Claire."

Erneut zögerte die Blondine, aber Kate machte weiter.

"Nein, ich verspreche es dir. Ich war dort, als er geboren wurde und ich hätte ihm nie aufziehen sollen. Du hättest es sein sollen. Ich kam nur zurück, damit du wieder mit ihm zusammen sein könntest. Es ist der einzige Grund, warum ich wieder auf dieser Insel kam, Claire."

Claire schwankte.

Offensichtlich war ihre Verbindung mit Locke nicht mehr so stark, wie noch vor Kurzen, dachte Kate und sprach weiter.

"Also bitte komme mit uns. " sagte sie. "Lass uns zusammen nach Hause gehen."

Und endlich zeigten die Worte der Brünette ihre Wirkung:

Claire senkte ihr Gewehr und begann leise zu weinen.

Sie lief auf das Boot zu und Kate half ihr rein, während sie gleichzeitig ihre Waffe an sich nahm.

"In Ordnung, rein ins Boot." rief Sawyer, der ungeduldig wurde. ""Bevor Locke hierher kommt."

Claire schüttelte den Kopf.

"Er wird raus finden, dass wir verschwunden sind." bemerkte sie traurig. "Und dann wird er wirklich wütend werden."

Kate blickte Sawyer an und sie beide ahnten, dass ihre Zeit noch knapper bemessen war, wie sie gedacht hatten.

Die Fahrt zur anderen Insel verlief fast normal, bis es wieder zum Streit zwischen Sawyer und Jack kam.

Kate konnte nur anschauen, wie Jack aus den Boot sprang und weg schwamm.

"Jack." rief sie überrascht.

Bevor er außerhalb der Reichweite war, versuchte Kate das Boot zu wenden.

"Was hast du zu ihm gesagt?" brüllte sie Sawyer wütend an.

"Er hat seine Meinung geändert." erwiderte er.

Aber Kate glaubte ihm kein Wort.

"Was meinst du, er hat seine Meinung geändert? Was hast du zu ihm gesagt?"

"Er kommt nicht mit uns." meinte Sawyer und sagte nichts weiter zum Thema.

"Wir müssen zurück und ihm holen." bat Kate.

Aber Sawyer schüttelte seinen Kopf.

"Nein, wir sind damit fertig, zurück zu gehen, Kate."

In diesen Moment hätte sie am liebsten ihm am liebsten erwürgt.

Auch wenn Sawyer ihr Freund war, so war er manchmal so verdammt stur, dass ihm nichts von seiner Meinung abbringen konnte.

Obwohl Kate noch immer versuchte, Jack mit den Boot ein zu holen, gab sie es schließlich doch auf und steuerte bald wieder auf den alten Kurs.

Was für eine Ironie, dachte Kate. Kaum hatte sie Claire wieder gefunden, musste sie nun Jack verlassen.

Aber er war alt genug, um zu wissen, was er tat und mit Glück würde er es noch mal zu ihnen schaffen.

Mit dieser Hoffnung fuhr Kate zur Insel weiter.

Mit überraschten Augen hatte Claire wie die anderen beobachtet, wie Jack das Boot verließ und den Weg zurück schwamm, den sie gefahren waren.

Sie fragte nicht nach Gründen, warum er es getan hatte.

Sie wusste nur, dass er sie verlassen hatte und ihr damit die Chance genommen hatte, ein Teil seiner Familie zu werden.

Was wenn auch die anderen sie verließen, fragte sie sich.

Sie wusste nicht was sie machen würde, wenn es ihr wieder passieren würde.

Besonders Kate, die so etwas wie ihre Freundin für sie war.

Sie versuchte nicht daran zu denken und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Fahrt, die bald zu einen Ende kam, als sie die andere Insel erreichten.

Erneut half ihr Kate aus den Boot und zusammen gingen sie mit den anderen zum Strand, während sie Sawyer zu warnen begann.

"Jeder bleibt nah beieinander. Das Lager ist drüben. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit, bis Locke raus findet, dass wir es mit seinen Schiff weg geschafft haben."

Claire begann in Kates Nähe zu bleiben, während sie Sawyer und den anderen folgten.

Sie hatten kurz darauf ihr Ziel erreicht, als sie den Zaun vor sich sahen, bis plötzlich mehre Gestalten aus den Büschen kamen. Eine von ihnen war die Assistentin von Widmore, die zuvor schon bei ihnen im Lager erschienen war.

"Hände hoch." schrie einer der Männer und richtete sein Gewehr auf sie.

Wie die anderen aus ihrer Gruppe hob auch Claire ihre Hände, während weitere Männer aus den Büschen kamen und weitre Gewehre auf sie richteten.

Die Einzige, die nicht aufgeben wollte, war Kate.

Sie nahm ihr Gewehr und richtete es auf die Männer.

Bevor die Situation aber eskalieren konnte, nahm Frank als Erster seine Waffe und ließ sie auf den Boden fallen. Claire warf ebenfalls ihre Waffe weg. Erst dann tat es Kate ihnen auch nach und das auch nur zögernd.

"Es ist alles in Ordnung." sagte die Frau und zeigte mit den Finger auf Sawyer. "Ich kenne ihm. Wer ist sonst noch bei euch?"

"Niemand." erwiderte Sawyer. "Falls du dich fragst, wo Locke ist, er ist noch immer auf der Hauptinsel."

Daraufhin nahm die Frau ihr Funkgerät aus ihrer Tasche.

"Schaltet den Zaun ab." sprach sie rein. "Ford tauchte gerade mit fünf seiner Freunde auf einen Boot auf."

Während sie auf eine Antwort wartete, trat Jin aus den Dschungel.

Mit faszinierenden Augen beobachte Claire, wie der Koreaner auf seine Frau zu lief, und sie sich leidenschaftlich begrüßten.

Für einen Moment musste Claire an Charlie denken.

Sie wünschte sich, er wäre jetzt bei ihr.

Aber er war für sie und die anderen gestorben.

Trauer überkam die Blondine und sie achtete erst wieder auf das Geschehen, als sie das Klicken der Gewehre der anderen hörte.

"Was tust du da verdammt?" fragte Sawyer, als die anderen die Waffen wieder auf sie richteten.

"Nach was sieht es denn aus?" meinte die Assistentin von Widmore. " Hände hoch. Auf eure Knie, ihr alle."

Während die anderer aus ihrer Gruppe gehorchten, zögerte Claire noch.

Sie wollte nicht einfach glauben, dass man sie erschoss.

Sie hatte erst ihre einstigen Freunde wieder gefunden und jetzt sollte sie wieder mit ihnen sterben?

Sie blickte verwirrt zu Kate, als sie auf ihre Knie sank.

"Es wird alles wieder gut." sagte die Brünette und griff nach ihrer Hand. "Wir werden es schaffen."

Claire antwortete nicht.

Sie schloss einfach nur die Augen und bereitete sich auf das vor, von den sie annahm, das bald folgen würde.

_Bemerkung: Dieser Kapitel ist ein wenig länger als die anderen. Das hatte einfach den Grund, da in den jeweiligen Folgen der Serie zu wenig Kate oder Claire Szenen gab, um einen ganzen Kapitel damit zu füllen._

_Über diesen Teil gibt es nicht viel zu sagen: Nachdem sich Kate und Claire im letzten Kapitel wieder versöhnt hatten, entfremdete sich die Blondine hier wieder mehr von Locke, um sich enger an Kate und an die anderen zu binden. _

_Ich fügte außerdem diesen Kapitel eine Szene dazu, die nicht in der eigentlichen Folge vor gekommen ist. Eine Szene, in der ich zeigen wollte, dass Claire nicht mehr so "verrückt" ist und Kate immer mehr vertraut. _

_Was auch immer diese Krankheit ist, unter die Claire leidet; sie wird immer weniger Wirkungen auf sie haben. Besonders später wenn sie die Insel verlassen hat._

_Und das wäre erstmal alles, was ich über diese Kapitel zu sagen habe. _

_Ich hoffe, es gibt einige Leser, die ein wenig Gefallen an die Geschichte gefunden habe und würde mich freuen, einige Rezensionen zu erhalten._


	4. Ein Unglück kommt selten allein

**4. Kapitel: Ein Unglück kommt selten allein**

Als die Anderen ihre Gewehre auf sie gerichtet hatten, hatte Kate wie die anderen geglaubt, dass dies ihr Ende wäre.

Sie dachte, dass sie hier sterben würde. Dass sie Claire nie von der Insel bringen konnte.

Aber schon nach kurzer Zeit befahlen die anderen sie, auf zu stehen und führten sie an den Ort zurück, den Kate nie hatte vergessen können: Die Eisbärkäfige.

Ähnlich wie sie, musste sich Sawyer fühlen, denn er weigerte sich, zurück in die Käfige zu steigen, als Widmores Leute es ihnen befahlen.

Kurz entschlossen entwaffnete er einen der Männer und richtete das erbeutete Gefahr auf sie.

Aber bevor er richtig handeln konnte, erklang hinter Kate ein Schuss, der alle anderen dazu brachte, sich um zu drehen.

Charles Widmore stand hinter der Brünette und hatte eine Pistole in der Hand, mit der er auf Sawyer zielte.

"Lass die Waffe fallen."

Aber Sawyer gehorchte nicht.

Nicht noch einmal wollte er sich hier in diesen Käfigen einsperren lassen.

Deshalb handelte Widmore schneller, als es sogar Kate erwartet hatte.

Er griff sie und richtete die Mündung seiner Pistole an ihren Hinterkopf.

"Leg die Waffe ab oder ich werde sie umbringen." drohte Widmore.

"Du wirst niemanden töten." entgegnete Sawyer. "Sonst würdest du uns nicht in einen Käfig sperren."

"Ich habe eine Liste." erklärte Widmore und bedrohte Kate weiter mit seiner Waffe. "Ford, du stehst drauf, genau wie Reyes und die Kwons. Kate Austen? Sie tut es nicht. Es zählt nicht für mich, ob sie lebt oder stirbt."

"Höre nicht auf ihm." unterbrach Kate.

Sie wusste, dass es vielleicht ihre letzte Chance zur Flucht war, und deshalb konnte sie nicht zulassen, dass Sawyer nachgab.

Aber ihr Bitten hatte keinen Erfolg: Sawyer senkte seine Waffe und übergab sie eines der Leute von Widmore, der sie ihm sofort in den Bauch stieß.

Während Sawyer sich noch erholen versuchte, führten die anderen ihm und die anderen Gefangnen in die Käfige und schlossen sie so ordentlich ab, damit ihnen nicht die Flucht daraus gelingen konnte.

"Ob ihr es glaubt oder nicht." meinte Widmore kurz darauf. "Aber ich tue das nur zu euren Wohl."

"Du hast Recht." entgegnete Sawyer. "Ich glaube es dir nicht."

Widmore erwiderte nichts drauf.

Stattdessen drehte er sich um und ging mit seinen Männern weg.

"Fühlst du dich so, als würden wir im Kreis laufen?" fragte Sawyer Kate, als sie wieder allein waren. "Wieder in diesen Käfigen, außer dass das letzte Mal, die Waffe an meinen Kopf gewesen war."

"Er hätte mich nicht getötet, James." erwiderte Kate.

Jedenfalls wollte sie das glauben, wie sie sich selber einredete.

"Diese Höhle von der ich dir erzählte. " meinte Sawyer. "Dein Name war auch drauf, aber er wurde ausgestrichen. " Was Kate natürlich schon wusste, da er es ihr schon mal erzählt hatte. "Er braucht dich nicht, Kate. "

Die Brünette sagte nichts.

Stattdessen ging sie zurück zu Claire und begann sich neben ihr zu setzen.

Obwohl sie nicht mit der Blondine sprach, nahm sie ihre Hand, um sie zu beruhigen, während sie über einen Plan nachdachte, doch noch zu entkommen und mit den U-Boot die Insel zu verlassen.

Traurigerweise fiel Kate nichts ein.

Aber das war auch nicht nötig, als plötzlich der Strom überall ausfiel.

Hoffnungsvoll blickte Kate zu Sawyer und sie wusste, was er dachte.

Sie mussten diese Ablenkung nutzen, um zu fliehen.

Sie versuchte Claire noch zum Aufstehen zu bewegen, als das ihr so bekannte Geräusch ertönte.

"Locke" kam und er ließ Widmores Leuten keine Chance.

Es dauerte nicht lange und das Monster erschien auch vor den Käfig und brachte denjenigen um, der ihm bewachte.

Aber er hörte nicht damit auf.

Es raste an den Käfig vorbei und brachte auch die anderen um, die noch von Widmores Leuten übrig waren.

Da Kate wusste, dass sie keine Zeit zu verlieren hatten, eilte sie mit Sawyer zu den Körper des toten Wächters und durchsuchte ihm nach den Schlüsseln für die Käfige.

"Ich denke ich kann die Schlüssel greifen." sagte Kate, während sie ihre Hand aus den Gitter des Käfigs streckte, um sie zu erreichen.

Es war nicht leicht und die anderen, die ihr zu schrieen, dass sie sich beeilen sollte, halfen ihr dabei nicht sehr.

Aber sie kam nicht mehr zu den Schlüsseln.

Jemand, den sie erst nicht erkannte, griff sie und trat näher.

Sofort glaubte Kate an "Locke", aber sehr zu ihrer Freude erkannte sie Jack vor sich.

Schnell schloss der Arzt die Tür auf und öffnete sie, damit sie alle raus konnten, bevor das Monster wieder kam.

"Was tust du hier?" fragte Kate.

"Ich gehe mit euch. " meinte Jack und ging nicht weiter auf ihre Frage ein. "Komm schon."

Kate verharrte nicht und verließ mit den anderen den Käfig, bevor sie so schnell verschwanden, wie sie nur konnten.

Sie liefen die ganze Nacht lang, und auch wenn Kate das Verlangen hatte, mit Jack über das zu sprechen, was auf den Boot geschehen war, musste sie das auf später verschieben.

Erst als es langsam Tag wurde, hielt Kate es nicht mehr aus und drehte sich zu Jack um und fragte ihm:

"Also bist du jetzt bei uns?"

"Ich werde euch zum Flugzeug bringen." erklärte Jack. "Aber ich werde nicht einsteigen. Es tut mir leid, Kate. Ich bin nicht dafür bestimmt, mit zu fliegen."

Hatte Jack den Verstand verloren?

Aber Kate war so schockiert, das sie nichts weiter dazu sagen konnte.

Und selbst als sie wieder dazu in der Lage war, kam sie nicht mehr dazu, als sie Schritte aus den Dschungel vernahm.

Augenblicklich hob sie ihr Gewehr und richtete es auf die Person, die näher kam. Die sich kurz darauf als Sayid erwies.

"Nein, es ist okay." rief Jack, bevor Kate oder einer der anderen etwas Unbedachtes tun konnte. "Sayid ist auf unser Seite. Er war der, der die Generatoren abgeschaltet hat."

Stimmte das wirklich, fragte sich Kate. Wenn ja, dann bedeutete es, dass ihm die "Krankheit" nicht so befallen hatte, wie die Anderen es ihnen hatten weis machen wollen.

Was wiederum hieß, das es immer noch Hoffnung gab, dass Claire auch wieder vollkommen gesund werden konnte, um mit Aaron ein normales Leben zu führen.

"Wir müssen los." warnte der Iraker sie, als er erkannte, dass die anderen Fragen an ihm hatten. "Locke wartet."

Dann drehte er sich um und führte sie zum Flugzeug.

Mit jeden Schritt, denen sie ihr Ziel näher kamen, stieg die Aufregung in Claire.

Sie versuchte sich nicht vor zu stellen, wie sie mit Kate und den anderen in den Flugzeug saß, aber sie konnte das einfach nicht verhindern.

Als sie schließlich das Flugzeug erreichten, konnte es Claire fast nicht mehr aushalten.

Aber kaum hatte sie sich ihm genähert, als sie die Leichen überall bemerkte.

Auch wenn ihr niemand es sagte, wusste die Blondine sofort dass es Widmores Leuten waren, und dass Er wieder zu geschlagen hatte.

"Sein Genick wurde gebrochen." meinte Sayid, als er eine Leiche untersuchte.

"Weil ich es gebrochen habe."

Wie die anderen so drehte sich auch Claire um.

Er trat aus den Flugzeug und grinste sie an.

"Wenn es ein Trost ist." fuhr Er fort. "Widmore wusste, dass ich diese Männer töten würde."

"Wovon sprichst du?" wollte Sawyer wissen.

"Das sie das Flugzeug beschützen, war nur eine Show. " erklärte Er. "Wenn Charles wirklich gewollt hätte, dass ich dieses Flugzeug besteige, dann hätte er seine kleinen Zäune nicht ausgeschaltet."

"Wow, warte." unterbrach Hurley. "Will er, dass wir die Insel verlassen?"

"Nein Hugo." antwortete Er. "Er will, dass wir alle zur gleichen Zeit am gleichen Ort sind. Netter, begrenzter Platz. Wir haben keine Hoffnung von hier zu verschwinden und dann wird er uns alle umbringen."

"Uns womit will er uns töten?" erkundigte sich Sawyer.

"Damit." sagte Er und nahm den Rucksack von seinen Schultern und holte ein Bündel mit Dynamit raus. "Vier Bündel C4. Ich fand sie in eines der oberen Abteilungen. Verbunden mit den elektrischen System dieses Flugzeuges. Wenn wir starten würden, dann würde es bumm machen."

Fragend schaute Claire ihm an.

Obwohl sich alles logisch anhörte, musste sie wieder daran denken, dass Er sie schon mal belogen hatte.

Wer sagte, dass nicht Er persönlich es gewesen war, der das C4 im Flugzeug gebracht hatte?

"Also was jetzt?" wollte Jin wissen.

"Wir können nicht sicher sein, das er nicht noch mehr Sprengstoff in das Flugzeug gebracht hat. " meinte Er. "Es ist nicht sicher."

Bevor er fortfuhr, legte er den Sprengstoff wieder in den Rucksack und warf diesen über seine Schulter.

"Wenn wir diese Insel verlassen wollen, denke ich, müssen wir das U-Boot nehmen."

"Das habe ich doch die ganze Zeit gesagt." sagte Sawyer.

"Kumpel, warte." unterbrach Hurley wieder. "Er sollte nicht diese Insel verlassen. Ich meine Alpert sagte …"

"Vergiss doch Alpert. Er ist nicht hier. " widersprach Sawyer und drehte sich zurück zu Ihm. "Denke ich habe mich in dir geirrt."

Wieder grinste Er.

"Danke, James. Dieses U-Boot wird schwer bewacht werden. Wir werden jeden brauchen."

"Ich werde euch helfen." bot Jack an. "Aber wie ich sagte, werde ich nicht mit euch gehen."

"Fair genug." sagte Locke und wandte sich dann sich an die gesamte Gruppe. "Dann last uns gehen. "

Als die anderen Ihm folgten, rannte Claire zu Ihm, um mit Ihm zu sprechen.

Sie wusste nicht, warum sie es tat, aber eine Art von Überlebensinstinkt trieb sie dazu.

"He." begann sie. "Es tut mir leid dass ich …"

"Das ist in Ordnung, Claire." sagte Er und tätschelte ihr den Rücken. "Ich verstehe, warum du mit ihnen gegangen bist."

Er glaubt mir nicht, dachte Claire. Genauso wenig wie sie ihm glaubte.

Er wusste nur, dass er sie brauchte um die Insel zu verlassen und andersherum.

Nur darum brachte Er sie nicht um.

Es dauerte nicht lange und sie erreichten die Stelle, wo das U-Boot lag.

Um nicht von Widmore oder von einen seiner Leute bemerkt zu werden, bewegten sie sich durch Blätterwerk am Ufer.

Als sie anhielten, warf Er seinen Rucksack zur Seite und griff nach der Waffe in seinen Gürtel.

"Nur weil es hier niemanden auf den Dock gibt." begann Sawyer zu flüstern. "Heißt das nicht, dass sie nicht im U-Boot sind. Wir machen es auf die harte Art. Verstanden? Lapidus, Hugo, Jin, Sun, ihr seid bei mir. Der Rest von euch wartet dreißig Sekunden, dann geht ihr den Dock hinter uns herunter. "

Alle erklärten sich einverstanden.

"Denkst du?" fragte Sawyer und wandte sich an Jack. "Ihr beide könnt unsere Rücken decken."

Jack nickte.

"Absolut."

"In Ordnung." erwiderte Sawyer und machte seine Waffe bereit. "Dann lasst uns gehen."

Vorsichtig stand er auf und ging mit den anderen zum U-Boot.

Claire blieb zurück und beobachtete aufgeregt, was passierte.

Kate kroch neben ihr.

Sie sagte nichts, aber indem sie ihre Hand hielt, fühlte sich Claire ein wenig besser.

"Lasst uns gehen." sagte die Brünette nach einiger Zeit und ließ dabei die Hand der Blondine los.

Nachdem Claire einige Schritte mit Kate und den anderen gegangen war, stoppte sie, als sie das Gespräch zwischen Ihm und Jack mit bekam.

Bevor sie wusste, was los war, stieß Jack Ihm in das Wasser und Schüsse von Ufer ertönten.

Kate wurde in ihrer linken Schulter erwischt und fiel schwer auf den Steg.

Nein, schrie Claire innerlich und wollte zu Kate laufen, um zu schauen, wie ihr es ging, aber als die nächsten Schüsse aufhallten, hatte sie keine andere Möglichkeit, als mit ihren Gewehr auf die Schützen zu feuern.

Schon bald erkannte die Blondine, dass die Männer in den Bäumen am Rand des Dschungels hockten. Sie konzentrierte ihr Feuer drauf, während Sayid ebenfalls schoss.

Aber während der Iraker immer weiter zurück wich, um Jack und Kate zu decken, trat Claire immer weiter vor.

Sie dachte nur daran, dass die Schützen Kate erwischt hatten und voller Wut trat die Blondine auf sie zu.

Sie achtete nicht auf Sayids Schreie, als Claire einen Mann aus einen Baum schoss.

Erst als sie hörte, wie Er wieder auf den Steg kletterte, drehte sie ihren Kopf und beobachtete wie Er ebenfalls eine Waffe nahm und auf die Schützen feuerte.

Er wurde getroffen, aber anstatt zu fallen, blieb er weiter stehen, als wäre nichts geschehen und feuerte weiter.

Auch Claire feuerte weiter, bis sie Sawyers Ruf vernahm.

Sie drehte wieder ihren Kopf und sah wie er zur Luke des U-Boots stürzte.

In diesen Mal rannte eines der Schützen auf den Steg zu und wurde sofort von Ihm erschossen.

Nachdem Sawyer das mit angesehen hatte, nahm er die Luke und schloss sie, nachdem er das U-Boot bestiegen hatte.

Claire dachte kurz daran, schnell den Steg runter zu rennen, aber da die Schüsse weiter ertönten, bekam sie keine Chance dazu und feuerte weiter, während sie hinter einer Kiste hockte.

Es dauerte nicht lange und sie hörte wie das U-Boot die Fahrt aufnahm.

Es ist zu spät, dachte Claire. Sie sind weg. Sie haben dich wieder verlassen.

Aber die Blondine wollte das nicht wahrhaben und rannte den Steg herunter.

Sie wusste, dass sie es nie schaffen würde, aber sie gab nicht auf, bis Er sie von hinten packte und zurück zog.

"Es ist alles in Ordnung." versuchte Er sie zu beruhigen, während sie immer wieder versuchte, sich aus seinen Griff zu befreien.

"Nein." schrie Claire. "Sie verlassen uns."

"Nein." sagte er. "Vertrau mir. Du möchtest nicht im U-Boot sein."

Claire stoppte und schaute ihm misstrauisch an.

Wie meinte Er das? Stimmte was nicht mit den U-Boot? Hatte Er es manipuliert?

Nein, dachte sie, dass konnte nicht sein. Kate war am Bord, die ihr versprochen hatte, sie von der Insel zu verbringen.

"Was hast du gemacht?" schrie sie und schaute ihm zornig an.

Aber Er antwortete nicht. Er grinste nur, und jetzt wusste Claire, dass nur ein Wunder helfen konnte, um Kate und die anderen vor ihren Verderben zu retten.

Kate wusste nicht, wie sie es im U-Boot geschafft hatte. Aber irgendwie hatte sie es.

"Claire?" fiel ihr das andere Mädchen ein.

Sie war mit Sayid vor ihr auf den Steg gewesen.

Den Iraker sah sie hier, aber Claire war nirgends zu sehen.

"Kate." versuchte Sawyer, der an ihrer Seite war, sie zu beruhigen.

"Wo ist Claire?" wollte Kate wissen, die ahnte, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

"Sie ist noch immer oben." erklärte Jack, der ebenfalls nur weniger Meter von ihr entfernt war.

"Nein." protestierte Kate. "Wir können nicht ohne sie gehen. Wir können einfach nicht."

Sawyer versuchte wieder sie zu besänftigen, aber Kate hörte nicht auf ihm.

Sie achtete auch nicht auf den Schmerz in ihrer Schulter.

Sie konnte nur an Claire denken und daran, dass sie sie wieder im Stich gelassen hatte.

Auch wenn sie keine Schuld daran trug, da sie verletzt worden war, fühlte sie sich schuldig.

Es war so ironisch, dachte Kate. Eben wo sie gedacht hatte, dass sie sie wieder verloren hatte, hatte sie sie wieder gefunden, um sie doch wieder zu verlieren.

Aber dieses Mal war es was anderes. Jetzt würden sie mit den U-Boot die Insel hinter sich lassen, und sie würde nie mehr zurück kehren. Auch wenn sie es so wollte.

Kates erster Instinkt war, einfach auf zu stehen und zu versuchen, dass U-Boot zu verlassen, aber sie wusste, dass sie es nicht konnte, und so blieb sie einfach liegen und ließ zu, dass Jack ihre Wunde behandelte.

Aber kurz nachdem er fertig war, begann sie wieder die Aufregung von den anderen zu spüren.

Neugierig hob Kate ihren Kopf und blickte zu Sayid, der Sprengstoff mit einen Timer in seinen Händen hielt.

Kate wusste nicht, woher es hatte, aber sie ahnte, das sie so schnell wie möglich mit den U-Boot wieder nach oben steigen mussten.

Sofort setzte sich Jin mit Frank in Verbindung.

Wie sie alle später von Jack erfuhren, musste "Locke" den Sprengstoff in seiner Tasche getan haben, um sie daran zu hindern, ohne ihm die Insel zu verlassen.

Vielleicht war es ja gut, dass Claire zurück geblieben war.

Denn wenn sie es nicht schafften, würde sie wenigstens am Leben bleiben.

Aber würde der Sprengstoff wirklich explodieren?

Sawyer hatte seine Zweifel daran.

Aber als er versuchte sie zu entschärfen, begann der Timer noch schneller zu ticken.

Die Bombe war echt, dachte Kate.

Bevor aber sie los gehen konnte, packte sich Sayid den Sprengstoff und rannte den Korridor herunter.

Er wollte verhindern, dass so wenige wie möglich zu Schaden kamen, begriff Kate.

Es vergingen einige Sekunden, dann erfolgte die Explosion.

Obwohl sie sich darauf vorbereitet hatte, wurde Kate doch überrascht.

Sie wurde herum geworfen und stieß mit ihren Kopf gegen einen harten Gegenstand, und verlor danach das Bewusstsein.

Als Kate wieder erwachte, fühlte sie sich verwirrt und bekam nicht richtig mit, was los war.

Sie merkte nur, das man sie trug und sie hatte erst wieder ein Auge für ihre Umgebung, als sie den Strand erreichte.

Sie war auf der Insel, stellte Kate fest und erinnerte sich plötzlich, was geschehen war.

Die Bombe war im U-Boot explodiert.

Sayid, fiel ihr ein. Er muss tot sein.

Für einen kurzen Moment füllte die Trauer sie, bis sie bemerkte, dass nur Hurley, Jack und Sawyer bei ihr waren.

"Jack." rief sie.

Sun und Jin sind auch nicht hier, dachte sie. Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass sie auch tot sind.

Noch immer von der Wunde in ihrer Schulter geschwächt fiel sie in den Sand.

Tröstend trat Jack zu ihr und legte die Arme um sie.

"Was ist mit Jin und Sun?" wollte sie wissen, als sie sich von ihm gelöst hatte.

Obwohl sie die Antwort schon kannte, konnte sich Kate nicht mehr zusammen reißen, als Jack den Kopf zu schütteln begann.

Sie weinte.

Sie hörte auch Jack und Hurley trauern. Aber sie hatte keine Augen mehr für sie.

Sie dachte nur an die Personen, die wegen "Locke" gestorben war und an Claire, die sich jetzt bei ihm aufhielt.

Egal was passierte, nahm sich Kate vor, sie würde die Blondine aus seinen "Krallen" befreien und dann würde sie ihm umbringen.

"Es ist versunken." behauptete Er so lässig, als würde er über das Wetter sprechen.

"Was, das U-Boot?" fragte Claire und stand auf, um sich neben ihm zu stellen.

Nachdem die Blondine dabei zu geschaut hatte, wie das U-Boot verschwunden war, und sie hier allein gelassen hatte, hatte sie sich gesessen und versucht immer daran zu denken, dass die anderen keine andere Wahl gehabt hatten.

Aber ein Teil in ihr versuchte ihr ein zu reden, dass das Absicht gewesen war.

Nein, sagte sie sich immer. Kate würde sie nicht wieder verlassen. Sie hatte es ihr versprochen.

Aber was zählte das jetzt, wo sie alle tot waren?

"Aber sie waren doch all drin. Jeder. " sagte Claire zu Ihm. "Was ist mit ihnen, sind sie alle tot?"

Sie ahnte die Antwort, die Er geben würde, aber Er sagte nichts.

Er packte einfach seinen Rucksack und sein Gewehr und ging.

"Wohin gehst du?" wollte Claire verwirrt wissen.

"Das beenden." sagte Er. "Was ich begonnen habe."

Claire stand da und starrte ihm verwirrt an.

_**Bemerkung: **__In diesen Teil kam es wieder zu einer Trennung von Claire und Kate. Aber wie jeder aus der Serie wissen sollte, werden sie sich am Ende doch wieder finden, um die Insel zusammen zu verlassen._

_Wie beim letzten Kapitel gibt es nicht viel zu sagen. Neben den, das man aus der letzten Staffel schon kannte, passiert hier sonst nicht wirklich viel. _

_Das Einzige, was ich dazufügte, war, dass Kate Claire nicht absichtlich zurück ließ, sondern eher wegen ihrer Verletzung dazu gezwungen worden war. _

_Was den nächsten Kapitel angeht: Ich überlege, ob ich die letzten Folgen der Serie in einen Kapitel bringen werde. Da es in "Wofür sie gestorben sind" keine Claire Szenen auf der Insel gab, würde das nur Sinn machen. _

_Das wäre erstmal wieder alles._

_Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!_


	5. Das Schicksal erfüllt sich

**5. Kapitel: Das Schicksal erfüllt sich**

Nach den erschütternden Ereignissen im U-Boot war alles, was sich Kate wünschte, ein wenig Ruhe.

Aber auch wenn ihr Körper danach verlangte, wusste sie, dass sie diese nicht bekommen wurde. Nicht solange bis sie sich um "Locke" gekümmert hatten.

"Das war das Beste, was ich konnte." sagte Jack und Kate sah auf.

Der Arzt hatte ihre Wunde versorgt und sie so gut genäht, wie er es bezüglich der Mangel an medizinische Ausrüstung tun konnte.

"Es wird ein wenig weh tun." warnte Jack sie.

Aber Kate antwortete nicht.

Im Gedanken war sie noch bei Sayid, Jin und Sun.

"Die Kugel ging durch. Aber wenn ich das nicht tue, wird es sich infizieren. "

"Sie hatten ein kleines Mädchen, weißt du." sprach Kate nach wenigen Sekunden. "Ihr Name war Ji Yeon. Jin hat sie nicht mal kennen gelernt. Locke hat ihnen das angetan. Wir müssen ihm umbringen, Jack."

"Ich weiß." stimmte Jack zu, sagte aber nichts weiter und wandte sich wieder ab, als er mit seiner Arbeit an ihrer Wunde fertig war.

Für ein paar Minuten hockte Kate einfach am Ufer und sah zu, wie die anderen so viel aus den Wasser bargen, das von den versunkenen U-Boot am Land getrieben war.

"Wir sollten jetzt gehen." brach Jack wieder ihre Gedanken.

"Wohin gehen?" wollte Hurley wissen.

"Bevor Sayid starb, sagte er, dass Desmond in einen Brunnen wäre." erzählte Jack. "Wenn Locke Desmond tot sehen will, dann werden wir ihm brauchen."

Keiner erwiderte etwas drauf, aber wie die anderen erhob sich Kate auch und folgte Jack in den Dschungel.

Sie ging vor Hurley und merkte deshalb auch, als er stoppte.

Besorgt drehte sie sich und fragte ihm, ob alles in Ordnung wäre.

Selbst als Hurley das bestätigte, glaubte ihm die Brünette nicht.

Sie dachte kurz daran, ihm zu fragen, ob er etwas gesehen hätte, überlegte es sich dann doch anders und ging weiter.

Erst als sie die anderen erreicht hatte und Hurley nicht nachkam, begann sie sich Sorgen zu machen und bat die anderen, zu warten.

Jack und Sawyer schlugen schon vor, nach ihm zu suchen, als Hurley wieder auftauchte.

"Was ist geschehen?" fragte Jack.

"Ich habe Jacob gesehen." erwiderte Hurley.

"Was wollte er?" wollte Sawyer wissen.

"Er will uns alle sehen." antwortete Hurley, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu.

Da sie wussten, dass sie nicht mehr aus ihm raus bekommen wollten, folgten ihm Kate, Sawyer und Jack in den Dschungel.

Kurz danach erreichten sie eine Lichtung, auf der ein Mann vor einen Feuer saß.

"Hallo, Kate. James, Jack." grüsste er sie und stand auf.

"Er ist direkt am Feuer. Er sagt hallo …" erzählte Hurley, der nicht bemerkte, dass sie Jacob alle sehen konnten.

"Ich habe ihm gehört." brachte Jack das Missverständnis aus der Welt.

"Was, ihr könnt ihm sehen?" wunderte sich Hurley.

"Ja ich kann ihm sehen." bestätigte Jack.

"Kate? Sawyer? Ihr auch?" wandte sich Hurley an Sawyer und Kate.

Während Sawyer zustimmend nickte, wandte sich Kate gleich an Jacob.

"Du bist der, der unsere Namen an der Wand geschrieben hat." bemerkte sie.

"Ja, der bin ich." bestätigte Jacob.

"Sun und Jin Kwon und Sayid Jarrah, du hast ihre Namen an der Wand geschrieben?" fragte Kate nach.

"Ja."

Im nächsten Moment überkam die Brünette die Wut.

"Warum sind sie dann tot?" verlangte sie zu wissen.

"Es tut mir leid." erwiderte Jacob.

Aber das genügte Kate nicht. Sie wollte eine Begründung für all das Leid hören, die die Insel vielen ihrer Freunden angetan hatte.

"Dir tut es leid?" höhnte Kate.

"Kate." warnte Hurley, aber sie hörte nicht zu.

"Nein. Ich will wissen warum. Ich will wissen, dass Sun, Jin und Sayid nicht umsonst starben."

"Komm, setzt euch." bat Jacob sie und die anderen. "Dann werde ich euch sagen, wofür sie starben. Ich werde euch sagen, warum ich sie wählte. Und warum ich euch erwählt habe. Und dann sage ich euch alles, was ihr wissen müsst, um diese Insel zu beschützen, denn mit der Zeit, wenn das Feuer ausgebrannt ist, wird einer von euch damit anfangen es zu tun."

Als Kate für einen Moment ihre Wut vergaß, schaute sie Sawyer an.

Sie verstand nicht, was Jacob meinte, aber sie wusste, dass ihr das nicht gefallen würde, was sie gleich hören würde.

Als Er ging, blieb Claire allein zurück.

Sie blickte noch immer auf die See und immer wieder kamen ihr Kate, Jack und die anderen im U-Boot im Sinn.

Waren sie wirklich tot, fragte sie sich. Aber wie groß war die Wirklichkeit, dass sie eine solche Explosion überlebt haben konnten?

Claire konnte es nicht glauben. Nein, sie mussten noch leben. Vielleicht nicht jeder von ihnen, aber zumindest einer von ihnen.

Sie sah Kate vor ihren Augen und ohne es zu verhindern, kam ihr Tränen.

Sie durfte nicht tot sein. Sie musste noch leben. Schließlich wollte sie mit ihr die Insel verlassen.

Nein, sie war nicht tot, redete sie sich ein. Sie durfte es einfach nicht.

Sie entschloss sich, dass sie gehen musste, um nach Kate und den anderen zu suchen.

Wenn jemand von ihnen lebte, hatte er es bestimmt wieder auf der Insel geschafft und deshalb entschied Claire, das Ufer nach ihnen ab zu suchen.

Nachdem sie diesen Abschluss gefällt hatte, hob sie ihr Gewehr auf und verließ den Steg.

Sie lief nur einige Schritte, bis sie die Stimmen um sich hörte.

Verwirrt drehte sie sich um, sah aber niemanden.

"Wer ist da?" fragte sie.

Aber niemand antwortete.

"Wer ist da?" schrie Claire erneut und hob ihr Gewehr.

Aber erneut erhielt sie keine Antwort.

"Ich höre euch. Kommt also raus."

"Claire." rief eine Stimme.

"Wer ist da?" fragte Claire.

"Du musst zu ihr. "

Noch immer sah die Blondine niemanden.

Sie drehte sich, aber auch wenn die Stimmen immer lauter wurden, konnte sie doch niemanden sehen.

Das hieß solange, bis sie plötzlich die Form vor sich sah.

Claire hätte fast ihr Gewehr fallen gelassen, als sie erkannte, wer vor ihr stand.

"Du musst zu ihnen." erklärte die blonde Frau, die vor ihr stand.

"Shannon." keuchte Claire überrascht auf. "Wie kannst du hier sein? Du bist tot? Oder bilde ich dich mir nur ein. Bist du nur eine Einbildung meines Verstanden. Werde ich verrückt?"

"Du musst zu ihnen." wiederholte Shannon ihre Bitte.

Sie sah wie das letzte Mal aus, überlegte Claire, wie damals bevor sie gestorben war.

"Claire." sprach Shannon weiter. "Du musst zu ihnen. Du musst mit ihnen die Insel verlassen."

"Warum?" keuchte Claire. "Wie?"

"Du musst gehen. Denn wenn du es nicht tust, wirst du sterben."

"Woher weißt du das?" fragte die Australierin.

"Du bist nicht eines der Auserwählten." erzählte Shannon. "Die Insel wird ein Opfer verlangen, wenn du bleibst. Aber du darfst nicht sterben. Dir darf es nicht wie mir ergehen. Du musst leben."

"Shannon, was ist mit dir geschehen?" wollte Claire wissen und griff mit ihrer Hand nach der anderen Blondine.

"Ich bin tot, wir sind hier alle tot. Erst vor kurzen sind Sayid, Sun und Jin zu uns gekommen."

Claire konnte nicht glauben, was sie hörte.

Waren sie wirklich im U-Boot gestorben?

"Claire, bitte gehe." bat Shannon.

"Warum kommst du nicht mit?" bot Claire ihr an. "Verlass mit mir die Insel. Wenn ihr nicht wirklich tot seid, warum kommt ihr nicht alle?"

Traurig schüttelte Shannon den Kopf.

"Ich kann nicht. Wir können es nicht." sagte sie. "Aber es wird alle für uns Rettung geben."

"Wie?" wollte Claire wissen.

Aber Shannon antwortete ihr nicht.

Auf einmal verschwand sie und Claire war wieder allein.

Für einen Moment blieb sie einfach nur stehen und überlegte, ob sie sich das nur eingebildet hatte.

Aber dann erinnerte sie sich, das sie nicht die Erste war, die einen Toten hier auf der Insel gesehen hatte.

Shannon hatte sie gebeten, die anderen zu finden, und genau das hatte Claire vor.

Ohne weiter zu zögern, lief sie los und versuchte nicht weiter über ihre Begegnung mit Shannon nach zu denken.

"Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wo ich anfangen soll." sagte Jacob.

Kate, Jack, Hurley und Sawyer saßen alle um das Feuer und hörten ihm zu.

"Wie wäre es damit, warum du uns zurück zur Insel gebracht hast?" schlug Hurley vor.

"Ich brauchte euch hier." erzählte Jacob. "Weil ich einen Fehler machte. Einen Fehler den ich vor langer Zeit machte und jetzt gibt es deswegen eine gute Chance, dass jeder einzelne von euch und jeder, der euch wichtig ist, sterben wird."

"Was für ein Fehler?" wollte Sawyer aufgebracht wissen.

"Ihr nennt ihm das Monster." erklärte Jacob. "Aber ich bin dafür verantwortlich, was mit ihm geschehen ist. Ich machte ihm so und seit damals hat er versucht mich zu töten. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bevor er raus fand, wie er es schaffen könnte und da er es tat, brauche ich einen Ersatz. Und deshalb brachte ich euch alle hier."

"Dann sag mir was, Jacob." erwiderte Sawyer wütend. "Warum muss ich für deinen Fehler bestraft werden? Wie kommst du drauf, dass du mein Leben ruinieren kannst? Mir ging es ganz gut, bis du meinen Arsch auf diesen verdammten Fels gezogen hast."

"Nein, das stimmt nicht." widersprach Jacob und stand auf. "Niemand von euch ging es gut. Ich habe euch nicht aus einer glücklichen Existenz gezogen. Ihr hattet alle Probleme. "

Verlegen schaute Kate zu Boden und erinnerte sich an die Dinge, die sie getan hatte, bevor sie auf der Insel gekommen war und für die sich jetzt schämte.

"Ich wählte euch." fuhr Jacob fort. "Weil ihr wie ich seid. Ihr wart ganz allein. Ihr alle habt nach etwas gesucht, dass ihr draußen nicht finden konntet. Ich wählte euch, weil ihr diesen Ort brauchtet, so sehr wie er euch brauchte."

"Warum hast du meinen Namen von deiner Wand gestrichen?" fragte Kate plötzlich.

"Weil du eine Mutter wurdest." erklärte Jacob. "Es ist nur ein Strich mit ein Stück Kreide in einer Höhle. Der Job gehört dir, wenn du ihm willst, Kate."

Nein, dachte sie. Ich würde ihm niemals annehmen. Nicht wenn sie Claire zurück zu Aaron bringen wollte.

"Was ist das für ein Job?" erkundigte sich Jack.

"Es gibt ein Licht im Zentrum der Insel. Ihr müsst sicher gehen, dass es nie ausgeht. So beschützt ihr sie."

"Dein Monster Freund sagte, es gäbe nichts, was zu beschützen wäre." warf Sawyer ein.

"Ihr müsst es vor _ihm _beschützen." erklärte Jacob. "Ihr müsst tun, was ich nicht konnte, wozu ich nicht in der Lage war."

"Du willst, dass wir ihm töten." stellte Jack klar. "Ist das denn überhaupt möglich?"

"Ich hoffe es." sagte Jacob. "Denn er wird euch sicherlich töten wollen."

"Also wie wählst du aus?" fragte Hurley.

"Ich werde nicht auswählen, Hugo. Ich will, dass ihr das eine habt, das man mir nie gab, eine Wahl."

"Und wenn keiner von uns es wählt?" wollte Kate wissen.

"Dann wird das sehr schlimm enden." versprach Jacob.

"Dann werde ich es tun." meldete sich Jack.

Schockiert blickte Kate zu Jack.

Egal wie sehr sich ihre Beziehung zueinander verschlimmert hatte, so wollte sie ihm nicht zurück auf der Insel lassen.

Sie liebte ihm noch immer und sie konnte sich ein Leben ohne ihm nicht mehr vorstellen.

"Darum bin ich hier." erklärte Jack. "Das ist was ich tun sollte."

"Ist das eine Frage, Jack?" fragte Jacob.

"Nein." sagte der Arzt, während er seinen Kopf schüttelte.

"Gut. Dann ist es Zeit."

Jacob stand auf und Jack folgte ihm, während die anderen fassungslos zusahen, wie sie gingen.

"Und ich dachte, dieser Typ hätte zuvor einen Gott Komplex gehabt."

"James." zischte Kate wütend.

"Ja, ich weiß."

"Ich bin nur froh dass ich es nicht bin." warf Hurley ein.

Alle vier beobachten, wie Jacob mit Jack zu einen Bach lief.

Dort holte Jack eine Tasse aus seinen Rucksack, bevor Jacob seine Hände mit den Wasser wusch. Er sprach etwas, dass Kate nicht verstand und nahm dann die Tasse und füllte sie mit den Wasser aus den Bach.

Danach bot Jacob Jack die Tasse an.

Nach einen Moment des Zögerns nahm der Arzt das Gefäß und trank aus ihr.

Kate konnte immer noch nicht genau sehen, aber sie bemerkte eine Veränderung in Jacks Gesichtzügen.

Er sah aus wie jemand aus, der Gott begegnet ist, dachte die Brünette.

Kurz darauf kam Jack wieder. Jacob blieb da.

Das jedenfalls dachte Kate, aber kaum hatte sie ihren Blick für einen Sekunden von den Mann gewandt, musste sie feststellen, dass er verschwunden war. Verschwunden für immer.

Kate blickte Hurley an, der nur seine Schultern hob.

Als der Arzt zu ihnen zurück trat, sprach er erst mit Sawyer, bevor er sich mit ihm und Kate und Hurley zusammen setzte.

"Jacob erzählte mir, dass wir zum Bambuswald jenseits von unseren alten Lager gehen müssten. Daran vorbei. Nun er sagte, ich würde dort diesen Ort finden, den wir beschützen müssten." teilte er ihnen mit.

"Dieser Ort?" fragte Kate. "Was ist es?"

"Er nannte ihm das Herz der Insel." erklärte Jack. "Alles was er sagte, wäre, dass es - es ein Licht ist."

"Und dieses Locke Ding will es aus machen?" riet Hurley.

"Etwas so, ja."

"Also was, wenn er es schafft?" fragte Hurley weiter.

"Dann ist es für uns alle das Ende." sagte Jack.

"Aber, wenn Locke es ausmachen möchte, warum hat er es noch nicht getan?" warf Kate ein.

"Weil er nicht das hat, was es dazu braucht." riet Sawyer. "Ich denke das ist Desmond. Deshalb müssen wir dort vor unser Amteinführung hin. Sayid sagte, dass Locke ihm in einen Brunnen geworfen hätte. "

"Jacob sagte mit mir nichts über Desmond." meinte Jack.

"Klingt nicht so, als hätte er irgendwie über irgendetwas was gesagt." bemerkte Sawyer genervt.

"Irgendwie trifft das zu, Kumpel." stimmte ihm Hurley zu. "Er ist schlimmer als Yoda."

"In Ordnung." sagte Sawyer schließlich. "Geht zum Herzen der Insel und ich werde den magischen Kobold aus diesen Brunnen holen."

"Wenn wir eine Spur hinterlassen, kannst du uns dann wieder einholen?" erkundigte sich Jack.

"Verdammt ja, kann ich."

"Dann pass auf dich auf." warnte der Arzt Sawyer, bevor dieser seinen Rucksack über seine Schulter schnallte und sich ein letztes Mal zu Kate drehte.

"Ich würde dich ja bitten mit zu kommen." sagte er. "Aber würde doch den ganzen Spaß daraus zu nehmen, wenn du mir sagst, dass du nicht mitkommen kannst."

"Ich denke- " erwiderte Kate mit einen Lächeln. "Ich werde einfach den Drang widerstehen müssen, dir trotzdem zu folgen. "

"Oh ich habe so ein mieses Gefühl dabei." jammerte Hurley, als Sawyer außer der Reichweite war.

Im Stillen stimmte Kate ihm zu.

Kurz nachdem Sawyer sie verlassen hatte, gingen auch Kate, Hurley und Jack weiter.

"Warum hast du den Job angenommen, Jack?" fragte die Brünette den Arzt.

"Weil ich es tun musste." erklärte er.

"Warum?" wollte sie wissen. "Weil irgendein Fremder unsere Namen auf einer Wand geschrieben hat?"

"Ich übernahm ihm, weil die Insel alles ist, was ich noch habe. Es ist das Einzige in meinen Leben, dass ich nicht geschafft habe, zu ruinieren."

"Du hast nicht alles ruiniert."

Kate stoppte und auch Jack ging nicht weiter.

Ernst sah sie ihm für einen Moment an, bevor sie fortfuhr:

"Nichts ist unwiderruflich."

"Das wäre so süß." mischte sich Hurley ein. "Wenn wir nicht alle sterben würden."

Als er an ihnen vorbei ging, lächelte Jack Kate an und ging weiter. Einen Moment verharrte die Brünette, dann folgte sie auch.

Es dauerte fast eine Stunde, bis Sawyer sie eingeholt hatte.

Hurley schrie überrascht auf als er angerannt kam.

"Ruhig, Bigfoot." beruhigte er ihm. "Ich bin es nur. Ich habe Locke gefunden. Dieser Hurensohn sagte, er wollte die Insel zerstören. Du hattest Recht, Doc. Die guten Nachrichten sind dass Desmond aus diesen Brunnen kam, also wenn wir ihm finden können, bevor es Smokey schafft .. "

"Es zählt nicht, ob wir Desmond finden oder nicht, James." unterbrach Jack ihm. "Wir werden alle sowieso zu den gleichen Ort gehen."

"Und was dann?" fragte Sawyer.

"Dann endet es." erwiderte Jack ernst und ging ohne weitere Erklärungen weiter.

Schon bald verließen die vier den Wald und trafen, wie es Jack vorhergesagt auf "Locke", bei den sich sowohl Ben, als auch Desmond befanden.

Sofort stoppte Kate und griff sich eine Waffe von Sawyer und machte sie bereit, um zu schießen.

Sie hatte nicht ihr Versprechen vergessen, ihm um zu bringen.

"Nun das wird interessant." bemerkte "Locke".

"Kate." warnte Sawyer, aber sie hörte nicht auf ihm.

Sie dachte nur an das, was er Sun, Jin und Sayid angetan hatte und schoss auf den Mann.

"Locke" ging weiter einfach weiter, während Ben und Desmond Deckung suchten.

"Kate." versuchte Sawyer sie zu warnen.

Aber Kate hörte nicht und schoss einfach weiter.

Auch wenn sie sah, dass es keine Wirkung bei "Locke" zeigte, stoppte sie nicht.

"Du hast sie getötet!" brüllte sie vor Wut und hätte wahrscheinlich weiter gefeuert, wenn Sawyer nicht gekommen wäre und ihr die Waffe aus den Händen gerissen hätte.

"Kate." rief Sawyer. "Das reicht."

"Ihr solltet lieber eure Kugeln aufsparen." warnte "Locke" sie und wandte sich dann Jack zu. "Also bist du es."

"Ja, ich bin es." bestätigte Jack.

"Jacob ist er, wer auch immer wer er ist." bemerkte "Locke". "Ich hätte erwartet, das ich ein wenig überraschter wäre. Aber du bist irgendwie die offensichtliche Wahl, denkst du nicht?"

"Er hat mich nicht erwählt." erklärte Jack. "Ich habe mich freiwillig gemeldet."

"Ich nehme an, du bist hier, um mich auf zu halten." riet "Locke".

"Ich kann dich nicht aufhalten." sagte Jack. "In der Tat äh wollte ich mit dir gehen."

Wenn "Locke" überrascht war, so zeigte er es nicht.

"Es tut mir leid, Jack." erwiderte er. "Ich denke du bist ein wenig verwirrt, wegen den, was ich kam, um zu tun."

"Nein, bin ich nicht. Nein, du gehst zur anderen Seite des Bambus Waldes, zu den Ort, wo ich geschworen habe, ihm zu beschützen und dann _denkst _du, dass du die Insel zerstören wirst."

"_Denken_?" fragte "Locke".

Jack begann zu lächeln.

"Richtig, denn das wird nicht geschehen."

"Was wird dann geschehen?" erkundigte sich "Locke" neugierig.

"Ich werde dich töten." versprach Jack.

"Und wie planst du das zu tun?" erkundigte sich "Locke".

"Das ist eine Überraschung."

Für einige Momente starrten sich Jack und "Locke" an.

"Okay." erklärte "Locke" dann. "Dann lass uns weiter machen."

Trotz ihrer Vorbehalte versuchte Kate nicht mehr gegen "Locke" zu unternehmen, während sie zusammen zu ihren Ziel gingen.

Was aber nicht hieß, dass sie das Gewehr nicht immer noch bereit hielt, um jederzeit auf ihm zu zielen, falls er etwas unternahm, um sie zu gefährden.

Kurze Zeit später erreichten sie den Bambusbild, und "Locke" stoppte plötzlich und zog sein Jagdmesser raus.

Jack trat hinter ihm und er drehte sich und richtete sein Messer auf Jack.

"Jack, Desmond." meinte "Locke". "Es sollten nur wir drei von jetzt an sein."

Als Jack nickte, ging er zusammen mit Desmond und "Locke" und ließ die anderen zurück.

Kate fühlte sich nicht gut dabei.

Trotzdem vertraute sie auf Jacks Entscheidung und begann zu warten.

Nachdem sie Sawyers Angebot auf ein Schluck Wasser abgelehnt hatte, drehte sie ihren Kopf überrascht, als sie zu hören begann, wie sich ein Funkgerät in Bens Tasche zu melden begann.

"Linus bist du da?" vernahm sie Miles Stimme und sofort holte der ehemalige Führer der Anderen das Funkgerät heraus.

"Was verdammt war das?" fragte Sawyer überrascht.

"Miles." meldete sich Ben und ignorierte ihm. "Wo bist du?"

"Wir sind gerade auf die Hydra Insel gekommen." erwiderte der Asiate. "Wir sind auf den Weg zum Flugzeug."

"Miles, hör mir zu." unterbrach Ben ihm. "Was immer ihr tut, bläst das Flugzeug nicht in die Luft."

"Wir werden es nicht in die Luft jagen." versicherte Miles. "Wir werden es fliegen, um verdammt noch mal von der Insel zu verschwinden. Kommt einfach her. Sofort. … Claire?"

Sofort horchte Kate auf.

Sie zögerte nicht und trat vor und riss das Funkgerät aus Bens Hand.

"Miles." meldete sich Kate. "Hast du eben Claire gesagt? Ist sie okay?"

Aber sie bekam keine Antwort.

Sie hörte nur verzerrte Stimmen aus den Funkgerät und dann ertönte ein Schuss.

"Kommt nicht näher." erklang Claires Stimme kurz darauf.

"Miles?" versuchte Kate es wieder. "Miles, was ist geschehen? Miles bist du da?"

Aber erneut erhielt sie keine Antwort und konnte nur aufgeregt mit an hören, was auf der Hydra Insel geschah.

"Er hat dich geschickt um mich zu töten, richtig?" schrie Claire.

"Nein, hör mir zu." erklang Richards Stimme. "Wir sind nicht auf Lockes Seite."

"Warum sollte ich dir glauben?"

"Weil wir eine echte Chance haben, um weit, sehr weit vor ihm zu fliehen. Wir können frei von allen sein, was er je uns antat und nie mehr zurück schauen. Wir können nach Hause gehen. Willst du mit uns kommen, Claire?"

"Nein." brüllte die Blondine, aber selbst Kate konnte von den Klang ihrer Stimme hören, dass sie es nicht ernst meinte und nur aus Angst vor Enttäuschung so reagierte.

"Claire!" rief Kate in das Funkgerät, aber weder Miles, noch Claire konnten sie hören und kurze Zeit später war nur noch Rauschen zu hören.

Aufregt gab die Brünette Ben das Funkgerät zurück und wandte sich an Sawyer und Hurley.

"Wir müssen zur Hydra Insel." sagte sie aufgeregt. "Es ist unsere einzige Chance zur Insel kommen."

Aber dann fiel ihr im nächsten Augenblick Jack und Desmond ein, die mit "Locke" mit gegangen waren.

Nein, sie konnte keinen von beiden hier zurück lassen. Egal was Jack auch gesagt hatte.

Allerdings hatte sie auch versprochen, mit Claire die Insel zu verlassen.

Sie war und hin und her gerissen und bevor sie eine Entscheidung treffen konnte, nahm die Insel ihr diese ab.

Von einer Sekunde in die andere begann es zu beben.

Überrascht verlor Kate das Gleichgewicht und fiel zu Boden.

Sie kam mit ihrer verletzten Schulter auf und wandte sich vor Schmerzen.

Für einen Moment war sie nicht fähig zu reagieren, aber als sie sich wieder erholt hatte, stand sie sofort wieder da und eilte zu den anderen.

Soeben stieß Ben Hurley aus den Weg, als ein großer Baum nach unten fiel.

Hurley wurde verschont, aber Ben wurde erwischt und war ein Moment später an Boden fest genagelt.

Zusammen mit Sawyer und Hurley versuchte sie ihm zu befreien.

Irgendwie schon komisch, dachte Kate.

Ben war immer ihr Feind gewesen, aber irgendwie schien er sich geändert haben. Auch wenn sie sich nicht erklären konnte, wie.

"Wir werden dich hier raus bringen, in Ordnung?" sagte Kate zu Ben, aber das war einfacher gesagt als getan.

"Es ist so verdammt schwer." beschwerte sich Sawyer. "Auf keinen Fall bekommen wir es von ihm runter."

"Wir müssen es versuchen." widersprach Hurley.

Und auch Kate wollte nicht aufgeben.

Auch wenn Ben nicht ihr Freund war, so wollte sie nicht, dass noch jemand starb.

Wieder zogen alle drei an den Baum, aber als sie es versuchten, begann der Boden wieder zu erzittern.

Verzweifelt hielten sie sich darauf an den Baum fest, damit sie nicht durch die Luft flogen.

"Was ist geschehen?" fragte Kate, nachdem das Beben aufgehört hatte.

"Ich werde dir sagen, was geschehen ist." erwiderte Sawyer wütend. "Locke hatte Recht! Die Insel geht unter."

"Linus, bitte kommen!" meldete sich Miles´ Stimme wieder aus den Funkgerät.

Sofort dachte Kate wieder an Claire.

"Linus, bitte kommen!"

Nachdem sich Kate auf den Boden umgesehen hatte, entdeckte sie das Funkgerät und hob es auf.

"Bitte kommen!"

"Miles, bist du das?" meldete sich Kate.

"Ja, was verdammt ist geschehen?" wollte Miles wissen.

"Ist Claire bei dir?" fragte die Brünette sofort, die unbedingt erfahren wollte, was mit ihr passiert war.

"Sie ist hier." erklärte Miles. "Aber sie will nicht mit uns kommen."

Warum nicht, fragte sich Kate. Ob sie auf mich wartet?

"Mit dir wohin geht?"

In ihrer Aufregung hatte Kate vergessen, was die anderen auf der Hydra Insel taten.

"Lapidus arbeitet im Moment an den Flugzeug, dann wollen wir los fliegen."

Bevor Kate antworten konnte, begann es wieder zu beben.

Als sie wieder ihr Gleichgewicht hatte, hob sie wieder das Funkgerät.

"Bringt eure Ärsche hierher. " sagte Miles. "Wir fliegen in einer Stunde."

"Hurensohn." fluchte Sawyer. "Wie sollen wir dorthin kommen?"

"Ich weiß, wie wir es schaffen können." meinte Ben. "Locke hat ein Boot."

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, nahm Sawyer einen großen Baumzweig und benutzte ihn als Hebel und hob so den Baum von Ben.

Danach machten sich die vier auf und liefen dorthin, wo sie Jack, Desmond und "Locke" vermuteten.

Kate ging vor und so war auch die Erste, die sah, wie der Arzt auf den Rücken lag, während "Locke" vor ihm stand und ihm mit einen Messer erstechen wollte.

Die Brünette zögerte nicht und schoss mit ihren Gewehr.

"Locke" wurde getroffen und ließ sein Messer zu Boden fallen.

"Ich habe für dich eine Kugel aufgespart!" zischte Kate und trat vor.

"Locke" wandte sich vor Schmerzen auf den Boden und versuchte langsam auf zu stehen.

"Ihr kommt zu spät." bemerkte er, als das Beben wieder begann.

Aber schon einen Moment später hörte es auf.

Sofort nutzte Jack die Chance und hob seinen Fuß und trat ihm von der Klippe runter, auf die sie sich befanden.

"Locke" fiel runter und als er unten gelandet war, war er bereits tot.

Kate verstand zwar nicht, wie das möglich war, aber sie hoffte, dass Jack ihr das sagen konnte.

Sie half ihm von den Kliff und nachdem sie einige Schritte gegangen waren, stolperte Jack und fiel zu Boden.

Er stöhnte auf und hob dann sein Hemd hoch, worunter Kate die Stechwunde erkennen konnte.

"Jack." rief Kate und befürchtete das Schlimmste.

"Mir geht es gut." versicherte ihr Jack. "Finde nur etwas Faden und ich werde bis fünf zählen."

Ohne dass sie es wirklich wollte, musste Kate darüber lächeln.

Er wies mit dieser Bemerkung auf ihre erste Begegnung hin, als sie ihm dabei geholfen hatte, eine Wunde zu zu nähen.

"He." rief Sawyer, nachdem er mit den anderen vor gelaufen war.

"Oh mein Gott." stöhnte Hurley auf.

"Was verdammt noch mal ist geschehen?" wollte Sawyer wissen.

"Locke ist tot." erklärte Kate. "Es ist vorbei."

Als würde er es nicht glauben, trat Sawyer zu den Klippen und blickte runter auf die leblose Leiche von "Locke".

Im selben Moment begann das Beben wieder.

Zusammen mit den anderen fiel auch Kate zu Boden.

"Sicher fühlt es sich nicht danach an, als wäre es vorbei." bemerkte Sawyer.

Ben griff zum Funkgerät und aktivierte es.

"Lapidus?" fragte er.

"Ja." meldete sich Frank.

"Frank, wie läuft es dort drüben?" erkundigte sich Ben. "Was ist euer Terminplan?"

"Nerve mich nicht." erwiderte der Pilot schroff und unterbrach die Verbindung.

"Klingt so, als würden sie Fortschritte machen." bemerkte Ben trocken.

Ein Moment begann es wieder zu beben.

"Wir müssen jetzt gehen." schlug Sawyer vor.

"Ich verstehe es nicht." sagte Kate. "Locke ist tot. Warum geschieht es noch immer?"

"Weil was immer Desmond abgeschaltet hat, ich wieder einschalten muss." erklärte Jack. "Aber wenn es nicht funktioniert, wenn ich es nicht schaffe, ist alles, was ihr jetzt tun müsst, zu gehen. Ihr müsst in diesen Flugzeug zu sein."

Aufgeregt stand Kate auf.

"Du kannst mit uns kommen, Jack." meinte sie. "Du musst das nicht tun."

"Nein ich muss es tun." meinte der Arzt.

"Nein das musst du nicht." ließ Kate nicht locker. "Lass die Insel sinken, Jack."

"Kate, ich kann es nicht." erklärte Jack.

Aber Kate wollte nichts davon hören und trat nachdenklich zur Seite.

Jack drehte sich zu Sawyer.

"Denkst du, dass du das Schiff rechtzeitig rüber schaffst?" erkundigte er sich.

"Ja." meinte Sawyer zuversichtlich. "Ich kann es schaffen."

"Dann viel Glück, James." wünschte Jack ihm und begann seine Hand zu schütteln.

"Danke, Doc, für alles."

"James!" unterbrach Ben plötzlich und warf ihm das Funkgerät zu. "Wenn die Insel unter geht, werde ich mir ihr untergehen."

Im gleichen Moment drehte sich Jack noch einmal zu Hurley.

"Hugo, du gehst lieber." riet er ihm.

"Ah auf keinen Fall." erwiderte er. "Denkst du, ich gehe so unter? Ich bleibe bei dir, Kumpel."

Als er für einen Moment darüber nachdachte, nickte Jack.

"Okay." sagte er und wandte sich dann ein letztes Mal an Kate.

"Kate, du musst gehen. Bringe Claire ins Flugzeug."

"Sage mir, dass ich dich wieder sehen werde." verlangte die Brünette, während ihr Tränen aus den Augen traten.

Sie wollte Jack nicht verlassen.

Egal was zwischen ihnen vor gefallen war, so liebte sie ihm doch noch.

Traurig schüttelte Jack seinen Kopf auf ihre Frage.

Kate wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Stattdessen lehnte sie sich vor und begann Jack leidenschaftlich zu küssen.

"Ich liebe dich." keuchte sie.

"Ich liebe dich auch." meinte Jack und drehte sich im nächsten Moment wieder weg und ging.

Hurley und Ben folgten ihm und Kate weinte weiter, als sie sah, wie Jack sich entfernte.

Für einen Moment dachte sie, dass sie auch mit ihm gehen sollte, aber dann dachte sie wieder an Claire und ihr Versprechen.

"Lass uns gehen." sagte Kate deshalb, während sie sich zu Sawyer drehte.

Er nickte und aktivierte das Funkgerät, bevor sie sich aufmachten.

"Wir sind auf den Weg zum Segelboot." informierte Sawyer die anderen im Flugzeug. "Dann kommen wir zu euch. Geht nicht ohne uns."

"Wir heben vom Boden, wenn noch Boden da ist, um ab zu heben. Also wenn ihr mitwollt, dann bringt besser eure Ärsche hierher." brüllte Frank und beendete wieder die Verbindung.

Sawyer versuchte kein weiteres Mal, das Funkgerät zu benutzen und ging stattdessen weiter mit Kate und suchte nach den Segelboot, von den Ben gesprochen hatte.

Als sie es gefunden hatten, warf er einfach seinen Rucksack rein, bevor er sich zu Kate drehte.

"Wir springen." entschied er.

Kate schaute Sawyer an, dann trat sie vor zum Rand des Kliffs, wo sie runterblickte.

"Ich sehe dich dann im Boot." sagte sie und sprang und landete im Wasser, und begann dann vor zu schwimmen.

Nachdem sie im Boot gestiegen war, folgte ihr Sawyer vom Kliff und schwamm dann ebenfalls zu ihr rüber.

Kurz danach fuhren sie los und erreichten trotz des Wetters einige Minuten später die Hydra Insel.

"Claire?" schrie Kate, als sie am Land gingen und sie die Blondine am Ufer sah.

Sie saß ganz allein mit ihren Gewehr im Sand.

Sofort wollte Kate zu ihr eilen, aber ein weiteres Beben brachte sie dazu, dass sie wieder zu Boden fiel.

Verdammte Insel, dachte Kate und drehte sich zusammen mit Sawyer um, um zu sehen, wie ein weiteres Stück der Hauptinsel ins Meer versank.

"Oh das ist nicht gut." bemerkte Sawyer.

"Claire!" rief Kate wieder und rannte zu der Blondine. "Bist du okay?"

Aber sie reagierte nicht.

Auch dann nicht, als sie den Motor des Flugzeuges hörten.

"Kommt schon!" drängte Sawyer sie. "Wir müssen gehen. Kommt schon."

"Claire, bitte komm schon bitte." bettelte Kate.

Sie durfte, sie hier einfach nicht hier lassen.

Nicht nachdem sie Jack und Hurley verloren hatten.

"Ich kann nicht." sagte Claire. Und zum ersten Mal bemerkte Kate, dass die jüngere Frau weinte.

"Warum?" fragte Kate so sanft wie möglich, auch wenn sie keine Zeit mehr zur Verfügung hatten.

"Schau mich doch an." heulte Claire. "Diese Insel hat mich doch verrückt gemacht. Ich-Ich will nicht, dass Aaron mich so sieht. Ich weiß nicht mal wie es ist, eine Mutter zu sein."

Kate wusste, woher diese Angst wieder kam, aber sie durfte Claire nicht zurück lassen.

"Hör mir zu." sprach sie deshalb. "Keiner von uns weiß das. Wenigstens nicht zuerst. Aber du bist nicht allein. Lass mir dir helfen. Nun komm. Lass uns gehen."

Endlich hob Claire ihren Kopf und erkannte dort die Aufrichtigkeit in Kates Augen.

Sie wusste, dass sie der Brünette vertrauen durfte und sie erinnerte sich auch daran, was Shannon zu ihr gesagt hatte.

Entschlossen stand sie auf und zusammen mit Kate rannte sie zum Flugzeug.

Aber es sah aus, als würden sie zu spät kommen. Denn das Flugzeug startete bereits.

"Sawyer!" schrie Kate. "Sage ihm, dass er anhalten soll! Sage ihm, dass wir kommen."

Daraufhin nahm Sawyer das Funkgerät.

"Lapidus." schrie er. "Warte."

Als sie keine Antwort erhielten, rannten sie auf das Flugzeug zu und hofften, dass jemand im Inneren sie sehen würden.

Gerade, als sie schon fast die Hoffnung aufgegeben hatten, öffnete sich die Tür und Miles erschien im Ausstieg.

Claire half er als Erste rein, dann folgte Kate und schließlich Sawyer.

"Musstest bis zur letzten Sekunde warten, Jim." bemerkte der Chinese grinsend.

"Auch gut dich zu sehen, Enos." erwiderte Sawyer.

Miles schloss die Tür und rannte danach in die Kabine.

"Jeder, schnallt sich fest an! Los!" schrie Frank aus den Cockpit.

Sofort setzten sich Claire, Kate und Sawyer hin und schnallten sich an.

Wir werden wirklich abheben, dachte die Brünette. Dieses Mal wird uns nichts aufhalten.

Besorgt drehte sich Kate zu Claire, die über etwas nach zu denken schien.

Ohne zu fragen, nahm Kate ihre Hand und begann sie beruhigt zu drücken.

Überrascht drehte die Blondine darauf hin ihren Kopf und lächelte.

Es vergingen einige Sekunden und ganz automatisch fing Kate, genauso wie Claire neben ihr die Luft an zu halten und lies sie erst raus, als sie wirklich in der Luft waren.

Sie konnte es gar nicht glauben, weil sie noch immer befürchtetet hatte, dass der Sprengstoff, den "Locke" ans Flugzeug geheftet hatte, los gehen würde. Aber wie es schien, war alles zuvor entfernt worden.

"Siehst du?" meinte Kate und drehte sich zu Claire, die ebenfalls nicht zu glauben schien, dass sie wirklich nach drei langen Jahren die Insel verlassen hatte.

"Es geht Hause?" fragte die Blondine ungläubig.

Kate nickte.

"Ja. Schon bald wirst du Aaron wieder sehen."

Seufzend schloss Claire die Augen und auch als sie einige Minuten darüber nachgedacht hatte, konnte sie es noch immer nicht glauben.

Der Horror war vorbei. Für immer. Das jedenfalls dachte sie.

_**Bemerkung: **__Dies ist der letzte Kapitel, der innerhalb der gleichen Zeitlinie wie die Serie spielt. _

_In diesen Kapitel habe ich wirklich nicht viel geändert. allerdings habe ich eine Szene mit Claire dazu gefügt die in den Insel Szenen in der letzten Folge nur sehr kurz ran gekommen ist. _

_Shannons Auftritt war eine Sache, die mir spontan auffiel. Ich dachte, es wäre eine nette Idee, dass sie Claire erschien. _

_Zugegeben war es keine wichtige Szene, trotzdem bin ich froh, dass sie dazu gefügt habe._

_Mehr gibt es über diesen Kapitel nicht zu sagen._

_In den nächsten Kapiteln werde ich über ich Claire und Kates Zukunft schreiben. Ihre Vereinigung mit Aaron und ihr Weiterleben. _

_Das wäre für dieses Mal erstmal alles. Bis zum nächsten Mal. Hoffentlich. _


End file.
